


Upside Down

by Ferra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Hurt, Identity Issues, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pirate Sherlock, Sky Pirates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada kalanya mencintai tak harus memiliki―atau dalam beberapa pengecualian, harus kau balik renggut dengan paksa. Steampunk-Pirate!AU . SHJW . Pirate!Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

Mendengar kata perompak, bayanganmu akan sampai di sosok-sosok bengis pemilik kapal-kapal layar besar. Akan kau bayangkan beberapa memiliki kapal yang megah, lainnya boleh kau katakan sudah reyot. Berlayar dan terombang-ambing di laut, menyanyikan lagu-lagu ala perompak yang tercipta kala mereka berjuang di waktu-waktu sengit.

 

Saat para jahanam laut itu menjelajah daratan, akan mereka porak-porandakan semua yang mereka singgahi. Berbuat pelabuhan kejahatan yang amat mereka gemari, merampas kebahagiaan orang lain. Adalah itu semua bayangan yang akan kau dapatkan kala aku menyebut kata 'perompak', benar?

 

Tapi sayangnya, laut sudah ketinggalan zaman. Sekarang adalah masanya menjarah langit.

 

"Captain Holmes!"

 

Tapi berbeda dengan semua bayangan itu. Sebagai gantinya kapal-kapal dengan layar mengembang di lautan, adalah gantinya akar-akar besar dari pohon baobab yang melayang di udara, ditenagai dengan mesin anti-gravitasi. Beberapa kapal yang lebih bagus dan elit bisa memiliki _booster_ yang hemat bahan bakar sekaligus ramah lingkungan, dan semuanya terbang menjulang tinggi di atas langit. Sesekali dari kejauhan akan kau dengar dentuman senjata, adalah pertanda bahwa di atas kepalamu tengah terjadi pertempuran antar perompak, seperti kapal Captain Holmes melawan tentara Air Force di saat ini.

 

" _Gattling cannon_ di L5, bidik ke arah _booster_ mereka!"

 

Dari sisi pesawat putih besar kepemilikan Air Force, terdengar teriakan dari Laksamana Watson. Dengan gencar, teriakan dan komando yang begitu cepat, ia berusaha untuk menyerang habis-habisan agar _airship_ berkode 221B kepemilikan Captain Sherlock Holmes dapat mereka jatuhkan sekarang juga. Menjatuhkan kapten perompak yang tak hanya berani merampas dan menundukkan banyak perompak lainnya, tapi juga berani-beraninya menginvasi salah satu Headquarter Air Force di daerah ekuator.

 

Dan tentu saja, Air Force tak mau kalah. Kalau tidak, mereka tak akan mengirimkan anak terbaik mereka, John Hamish Watson.

 

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh dan hilang di laut hari ini juga, Holmes."

 

Ditembakkan oleh John, salah satu misil terbesar yang ia angkut hari ini. Dilepaskan dan terbang tepat ke arah kapal Sherlock. Melihatnya, Sherlock hanya tersenyum kecil saja, sambil menekan sebuah tombol merah.

 

"Oh, _Sir_ Watson." Seolah tahu bahwa sang laksamana tengah mengumpat kepadanya, Sherlock menjawabinya. "Hasil deduksiku berkata kalau kaulah yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu."

 

 

 

* * *

 

** Upside Down **

  
_A **Sherlock BBC** fanfiction by **Ferra Rii**_

**_Sherlock (BBC)_ ** _adalah produksi dari **Steven Moffat** dan **Mark Gatiss**. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam bentuk apapun sepanjang pembuatan karya tulis ini. Benda ini bersetting **Steampunk-Pirate!AU**. Pairnya tentu saja **Sherlock/John** dengan **Pirate!Sherlock**. Beberapa bagian setting ini juga meminjam dari game MMORPG **Emil Chronicle Online** kepemilikan **GungHo/Gravity**. Juga **kemungkinan OOC** karena ini pertama kalinya saya menulis tentang mereka. Benda ini juga mengandung lemon, lumayan panjang (banget), lumayan eksplisit._

_Ada beberapa judul lagu tertulis di dalam cerita ini. Direkomendasikan ketika ada sebutan judul lagu dalam dialog, terutama, sambil didengarkan ketika membaca adegan tersebut. Sebagai pengangkat suasana saja_ :3

Enjoy _._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apa yang membuat John Watson terkejut adalah karena _airship_ sebesar itu menghilang tepat dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Menghilang dalam sepersekian detik, tak nampak jejaknya sama sekali. Seketika para pasukan Air Force tersebut mengerjap dalam keterkejutan. Jelas, siapa yang tidak, memangnya?

 

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penggunaan pengalihan optik."

 

Salah seorang anak buah John Watson melaporkan hal tersebut. Tak ada pengalihan optik yang hanya membuat alat transportasi nampak kasat mata, berarti bahwa _airship_ milik Captain Holmes benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak ada di daerah sekitarnya lagi. Kenyataan itu membuat John Watson merinding, karena kalau memang demikian, artinya Sherlock Holmes sudah memiliki kemampuan untuk melintasi ruang dan waktu, dan setahunya, alat yang mampu menjalankan kemampuan itu hanya ada satu dan itupun masih dikembangkan.

 

Dan alat itu ada di tempat dimana Holmes pernah menjarah, Headquarter Air Force cabang Ekuator.

 

"Dasar perompak..." ia mendesis kesal, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. "Sekarang sulit bagi kita untuk mengejar _airship_ itu, sebaiknya kita kembali dulu ke pangkalan." Ia memerintahkan kapal ini kembali ke pangkalan, tidak merasa perlu untuk mengejar 221B. Tidak seperti mereka mampu untuk mengejar, mereka tidak punya detektor untuk alat itu. Bahkan John sendiri ragu kalau Headquarter bisa membantunya, secara itu adalah teknologi baru dan pangkatnya belum mampu membuatnya sampai mempertanyakan penelitian yang... sebenarnya ia sempat intip secara illegal. Tentu saja itu tak akan bisa ia gunakan sebagai bukti yang menyokong, yang ada malah memberatkannya dengan tuduhan pelanggaran otoritas.

 

Saat itulah, sebuah sambungan menghubungi kapal John. Salah seorang anak buahnya segera memastikan asal sambungan tersebut. "Siapa?" John bertanya saat melihat anak buahnya sudah melepaskan _headset_ -nya.

 

"Headquarter, _sir_."

 

Terdiam sebentar. Headquarter... pasti mereka akan meminta laporan dan biasanya mereka tak akan mau menerima kekalahan. Ada sedikit ketakutan juga di hati John kalau-kalau ia akan diskors atau diberhentikan sementara karena kegagalannya kali ini. Lagipula ada perasaan yang takut akan kegagalan di hatinya, dan sudah lama ia tak merasa gagal. Ia merasa takut―yang tentu saja ia tutupi dengan baik di balik wajah tegas dan profesionalitasnya―karena baginya kegagalan bukanlah media pembelajaran di umurnya yang sudah kelewat dewasa. Kegagalan adalah penjara yang memerangkapnya dan ia benci terkekang seperti itu.

 

" _Sir_? Kami butuh persetujuan anda."

 

Oh astaga, apa boleh buat.

 

"Sambungkan."

 

Tapi lain daripada ekspektasi mereka, yang mereka temukan adalah sebuah melodi. Melodi dari orgel yang berdenting dengan begitu mulus dan hanya sebentar. Durasi terlihat, 9 detik dari lagu God Save Our Queen.

 

Kode. Ini kode. Dan pastinya sudah tentang Sherlock Holmes.

 

Sebab mau bagaimana lagi? Sherlock Holmes sudah menjadi salah satu incaran terbesar mereka sejak entah kapan, dan dari sedemikian banyak perompak yang mengarungi angkasa, hanya Sherlock Holmes yang berani-beraninya menertawakan Air Force. Hanya lelaki itu yang berani menginvasi Headquarter Air Force, dan betapapun demikian, tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. John, sebagai seorang tentara yang loyal, jelas merasa terhina. Ada rasa penghinaan dari tawa itu, seolah semua keringat dan tenaga yang ditumpahkan hanya untuk menundukkan sang perompak adalah sia-sia belaka.

 

_’Orgel adalah alat musik favorit Sherlock. Subjek, Sherlock.’_

 

Dan nyatanya Sherlock Holmes berhasil membuatnya merasa demikian.

 

Sungguh memalukan.

 

Melodi itu terus berdenting, kali ini John mendengar sedikit nada yang begitu aneh di telinganya. _’Seharusnya tak ada la la, mi mi, dan fa fa. Kalau dalam not angka menjadi 6 6, 3 3, dan 4 4. Ah, itu pasti koordinat tempat. 66 derajat, 33 menit, dan 44 detik.’_ John terus mengingat-ingat angka tersebut. Untunglah angkanya mudah. _’God Save Our Queen adalah lagu kebangsaan Inggris. Durasi selama 9 detik. Waktu Inggris, pukul sembilan.’_

 

Melodi itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan koneksi segera diputus, membuat John kembali duduk di kursinya. Menghela napas, dan tatapan tajam ke arah layar yang kini berubah menjadi jendela utama kokpit tersebut. John mulai menuliskan semua yang sudah ia dapatkan dari pesan sangat singkat tersebut.

 

Ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, dan John bisa mati kapan saja—tentunya bukan di hari ini, ia bilang kapan saja tapi ia yakin kali ini ia akan tetap hidup—atau bisa saja menyulitkan kehidupan masa tuanya. Tapi bukankah justru itu yang menambah tantangan? Bayangan akan kesusahan terus mencambuk maju John agar tidak jatuh dalam kegagalan, sebab tidak boleh ada kekalahan dalam daftar permainannya. Oh, Laksamana John Watson akan sangat menikmati permainan ini, dan ia tak akan membiarkan seorang Sherlock Holmes sekalipun akan membuatnya gagal.

 

**SH| ARKTIK | SEMBILAN PM GMT**

 

Ia akan menjadi pemenangnya, dan akan menjadi yang menyeringai di atas tumpukan kemenangan nanti.

 

"Tentu saja aku siap."

 

* * *

 

 

Denting orgel yang diputar dalam tempo yang lambat tersebut menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara di dalam ruangan kapten. Tenang, menghanyutkan, dan membuat dirinya dapat berpikir jernih di kala ia sedang tak berminat memainkan biolanya.

 

Terduduk di ruangan remang tersebut, sosok lelaki yang tengah memainkan orgel dengan jubah cokelat kebiruan miliknya. Kala ia berjalan maka boots bersol tebal itu akan membuat suara yang berat, kadang sampai membuat lantai kayu ruangan ini berderit di setiap langkahnya, berpadu dengan suara angin yang mengetuk jendela kantornya. Kemudian ia membawa orgel itu kembali dalam tempat penyimpanannya. Sebuah rak kaca berkusen mahogani yang memajang semua harta-harta kecilnya yang berharga.

 

Sherlock Holmes adalah kapten perompak, dengan segala hal elegan mampu ia kuasai semudah membuat perompak lain tunduk kepadanya. Serentetan kejahatan telah membentuk hidupnya. Mulai dari kelahirannya di East End yang kumuh dan mematikan―sebuah misteri akan bagaimana ia bisa selamat dan tumbuh besar dengan baik―lalu dengan keberuntungan sangat besar berhasil menanjak sampai menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan. Semua terlihat bagus dan mulus sampai akhirnya para manusia yang mengaku dari kelas elit itu ramai-ramai menjatuhkan dia karena iri dan dengki bahwa seorang dari East End mampu membuat mereka terlihat bodoh di usia yang kelewat belia; belum sampai usia 15.

 

 _Oh well_ , tidak seperti Sherlock Holmes berhenti sampai disitu.

 

Ia punya otak dan informasi, dilengkapi taktik dan logika yang di atas rata-rata. Semua 'kelas elit' itu segera mati di tangannya, mati dengan begitu mulus, seolah tak terlihat sama sekali bahwa semuanya itu adalah pembunuhan. Hmph, otak para detektif itu terlalu tumpul untuk seorang kriminal jenius macam dirinya. Terlalu dangkal untuk melacak dirinya sebagai salah satu informan terkemuka di dunia bawah tanah ataupun menangkapnya sebagai perompak di atas langit. Intelegensia terlalu tinggi, berbanding terbalik dengan nurani yang hampir tak pernah merasakan belaian kasih.

 

Sherlock adalah wujud kompleks, dalam berbagai profesi yang bahkan tak disangka oleh siapapun, dan sebaiknya tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggap ia remeh.

 

Sebab sekalipun kepercayaan John Watson lebih tinggi daripada Gunung Olympus, itu saja tak akan cukup untuk mempesona Dewi Nike agar membawanya pada kemenangan.

 

"Mungkin aku menyukainya..."

 

Lalu di salah satu kisah masa lalunya, ia berjumpa dengan Laksamana John Watson. Memori pertamanya ada di atas angkasa Tortuga yang sangat dijaga ketat oleh para perompak sekalipun. Ia menyaksikan langsung, akan kepiawaian John Watson dalam membersihkan total langit, laut, dan dataran Tortuga dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari, kala itu juga, nyaris menangkapnya. Harus ia akui bahwa tak ada angkatan Air Force yang bernyali seperti John Watson, dan kala itu dalam hatinya Sherlock bersorak. Bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menemukan seorang yang sepadan dengan dirinya.

 

Seorang yang bisa ia ajak bermain, dan mungkin, berkenalan lebih jauh.

 

"Ah, bukan. Aku mau memilikinya."

 

Sebab Sherlock Holmes adalah pribadi yang kesepian, mengharapkan teman bermain yang... mau meladeni permainannya.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**26 . 07 . 39 | 19:48**

**66° 33′ 44″**

 

Sosok lelaki dengan mantel biru tua itu berjalan. Derap langkah dari _army boots_ -nya terdengar membahana, bergema dan mengundang gestur hormat kepada dirinya kala tentara penjaga lorong itu mendengar dan melihat Laksamana John Watson berjalan.

 

”Laksamana.”

 

Seorang lelaki paruh baya memanggil dirinya. Ialah General Lestrade, yang mengirimkan melodi tersebut kepada dirinya beberapa hari sebelumnya. ” _General_.” John lanjut menjawab.

 

”Bagaimana harimu?”

 

"Baik. Ah, dan kebetulan saya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.” John berkata, kemudian melanjutkan dirinya ke pertanyaan saat mendapatkan sebuah gestur anggukan dari Lestrade. "Dengan segala hormat, _General_ , mengapa anda tidak mengirimkan tugasnya melalui saluran pribadi seperti biasanya, boleh saya tahu mengapa?"

 

Tanpa bermaksud membodohi diri sendiri, tapi ini kali pertama dimana ia mendengar bahwa ia harus langsung melapor. Di masa dimana segala komunikasi bisa dilakukan tanpa harus bertemu tatap muka―apalagi para jendral itu tak suka jika harus bertemu langsung dengan orangnya―membawa satu pertanyaan tersendiri bagi John. "Situasi kali ini tidak memungkinkan kami untuk mengharapkan komunikasi. Holmes bukan seorang bodoh, dan kami hendak mewaspadai semua aktifitas internal, dan dengan  demikian, kami tak mau mengirimkan apapun dalam bentuk elektronik untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

 

John mengangguk kecil, dan di saat yang sama, pintu gaharu besar itu dibuka. Dalam ruangan besar dengan banyak jendela yang menjulang tinggi dari lantai sampai mendekati langit-langit itu, terdapat meja kotak panjang. Empat belas dari enam belas kursi tersebut telah terisi. Menunggu seorang John Watson untuk duduk di kursi terujung, siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan memberikan informasi kepadanya.

 

"Laksamana Watson."

 

Seorang lelaki tua memanggil namanya, segera setelah Lestrade duduk di salah satu kursi kosong tersebut. Semua yang duduk disini sudah berpangkat jendral dan seperti fitur biasanya, perut melembung dan rambut memutih. Paling-paling yang bertubuh cukup baik adalah General Lestrade. Tergolong kekar di antara kakek-kakek jendral lainnya. Sebagai formalitas, ia melakukan gestur hormat kepada mereka. " _Sir_." John berucap tegas.

 

Para Jendral balas melakukan gestur hormat itu, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada John. "Silakan duduk." Menunjuk pada satu kursi yang sudah sengaja dikosongkan untuknya, dan John pun duduk. Wajahnya masih kaku, dalam hatinya sedikit tegang dan ada rasa tak suka. Ugh, ia benci suasana disini. Terlalu kaku dan pasti mereka akan melampiaskan tugas dengan mudah dan seenaknya. Oh, kalau mereka cukup baik, paling-paling ia hanya akan menerima pasukan yang dibawah permintaannya dan dirinya kewalahan mengganti taktik karena semua cadangannya tak akan sesuai dengan jumlah yang diberikan. _Sweet_.

 

"Ini berkaitan dengan pengejaran Sherlock Holmes. Perompak yang mengganggu ketenangan angkasa belakangan ini."

 

 _Uh, yeah_ , dirinya sudah tahu. Kenapa tua-tua ini malah mengulanginya lagi? "Ya." John menjawab singkat, kembali mempertemukan kedua tangannya, dan menatap satu per satu para jendral yang berada disana. Menunggu perintah mereka selanjutnya karena John hanya bisa berharap semoga kedatangannya kemari benar-benar berguna. Ia sebenarnya malas meladeni jendral-jendral disini―jujur saja, terkecuali dari General Lestrade, mereka semua tak berguna. Hanya bisa omong besar dan sok rahasia-rahasiaan dalam keadaan yang salah―dan lain daripada itu, ia hanya... tak senang berada disini. Entah mengapa Lestrade masih tahan duduk di antara tua-tua kotor itu, adalah demikian pikiran John setiap kali mendengar atau melihat teman masa kecilnya itu sedang rapat bersama para Jendral lainnya.

 

Lain dari prasangka orang, John juga tak iri karena ia tak jadi jendral. Heh, lebih baik ia menghabiskan hidupnya di langit, memburu penjahat, mengamankan dunia, atau bahkan mati karena terjun dari langit sekalipun daripada harus terperangkap di balik kantor dan berhubungan dengan politisi-politisi jahanam yang sukanya hanya sogok-menyogok. Lagipula ranah kemampuan John memang disitu, dan ia bisa memaklumi dirinya kalau selamanya menjadi laksamana. Toh, kursi itu akan selalu tersedia untuknya sepanjang otaknya masih mampu mengolah taktik dan suaranya masih tegas untuk memerintahkan serbuan.

 

Dan kenapa pikirannya memikirkan ini semua, karena semenjak tadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh para jendral ini hanyalah informasi biasa.

 

 _'Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti bertele-tele...'_ hanyalah pikiran John sambil mendengarkan mereka. Ia sudah menahan menguap hampir berkali-kali. Mendengarkan mereka disini memang tidak cocok untuk John Watson.

 

"Lalu, mengenai barang yang dicuri oleh Holmes..." akhirnya bagian serunya datang juga setelah hampir 10 menit hanya membacakan informasi umum. "Kami memalsukan sesuatu."

 

Tuh kan, busuknya rahasia-rahasiaan jendral keluar lagi. "Ia tidak hanya mencuri senjata dan beberapa bongkah emas sitaan, tapi juga karena ia mencuri _Time-Space Generator_ yang saat itu sedang dikembangkan di Headquarter Ekuator." Akhirnya John mulai mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama. Bagus, kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja, sih?

 

"Sherlock Holmes telah mencuri benda tersebut. Teknologi dalam robot kecil sebesar anak kucing itu sebenarnya adalah komponen tambahan. Pemasangan otomatis, dan sudah dilengkapi dengan _Artificial Intelligence_ ―kami sebut saja AI untuk selanjutnya―supaya robot itu mampu untuk memasangkan diri sendiri." Salah satu jendral itu akhirnya menjelaskan, dengan bantuan diagram hologram. Jemari-jemari berkeriput itu nampak menyalakan beberapa tombol virtual dan mengaktifasi simulasi hologram tersebut. Akan bagaimana alat kecil itu mampu bergerak untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam mesin _airship_ , dan apa yang akan terjadi pada _airship_ tersebut ketika alat itu diaktifkan. "Alat ini adalah aset dan temuan terbaik kami sejauh ini. Alat ini akan sangat memajukan transportasi, terutama sehubungan dengan keperluan militer. Juga berguna untuk membawa suplai di kala kritis dan lain sebagainya."

 

Oh, jadi itu yang bisa membuat 221B mendadak menghilang saat terjepit di waktu itu. "Kau pintar, 'kan, laksamana. Kau pasti tahu apa tugasmu." Jendral yang lain berbicara, menatap langsung kepada John.

 

"Membunuh Sherlock Holmes langsung di tempat dan membawa balik 221B?" Seperti semua pekerjaan biasanya. Semua perompak akan ia bunuh langsung di tempat kecuali kalau memang ia punya perintah untuk menangkap dan membawanya kembali ke Capital untuk diadili. Air Force memang tidak punya belas kasihan kepada para perompak angkasa.

 

"Kau cukup membawanya kemari, bersama dengan 221B kesayangannya, bonus kalau kau bisa membawa _airship_ itu tanpa ada kerusakan sedikit pun. Jangan bunuh Sherlock Holmes, biar dia menjadi urusan kami." Jendral lainnya lagi kembali melanjutkan. Siapa namanya, ia tak memperhatikan... "Semua kontakmu akan langsung sampai ke General Lestrade, sekaligus semua berkas dan detail sudah ada di tangannya dan akan diberikan kepadamu sesegera mungkin. Itu juga berarti bahwa kami mampu mengawasi setiap detail gerakan, perintah, dan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan. Mengerti?"

 

Hal tersebut akhirnya membuat sebuah tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa seperti tahanan. "Dengan segala respek, tuan-tuan sekalian, mengapa pengawasan kepada saya menjadi sangat ketat?" John menatap langsung kepada jendral yang baru saja berkata-kata kepadanya. "Anda sekalian seperti memperlakukan saya sebagai... seorang pengkhianat."

 

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kerjamu benar..." sang Jendral kembali terdiam sebentar dan tak berapa lama baru lanjut berkata. "Ah, lalu karena kau baru saja berkata demikian, itu bisa menjadi satu dari sekian banyak kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, itu saja. Rapat hari ini selesai sampai di sini."

 

Nampak semua jendral telah keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan John dengan Greg―sapaan yang biasa ia gunakan kala sedang tak dalam waktu formal bersama kawannya itu―saling bertatapan di ruangan tersebut. "Jadi, kau masih ada di sini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sang jendral bertanya, menyesap tehnya perlahan.

 

"Izin untuk berbicara bebas, _sir_."

 

"Izin diberikan, Laksamana."

 

"Apa-apaan dengan semuanya ini, Greg?" Nampak raut wajah sang laksamana kebingungan, sedikit marah. "Kau jelas tahu kalau pergerakan―!"

 

Namun Greg hanya terdiam, mendesis, pertanda bagi John untuk diam lalu mengangguk kecil dan berdiri. Ia melepaskan topinya dan berjalan keluar. Sorot matanya menandakan agar John pergi mengikutinya. Melihat hal demikian, maka John menurut saja, mengikuti Greg masuk dalam ruangan kosong, yang nampaknya seperti ruang merokok. "Disini baru aman. Di ruangan tadi ada banyak kamera pengawas yang juga bisa merekam suara." Ia berkata, menyalakan cerutunya. Terpaksa demi terlihat meyakinkan, atau mereka akan dipertanyakan dalam banyak arti untuk apa dua pria berada dalam satu ruang merokok tanpa merokok. "Maaf memotong. Silakan lanjutkan, John."

 

"Kau jelas tahu kalau pergerakanku dipantau ketat, aku tak akan bisa bergerak bebas dan mereka akan membebaniku dengan semua hal-hal kecil, mengambil bagian dalam susunan taktikku, lalu mempersulit keadaan dan kemudian menyalahkanku karena gagal menangkap Holmes lagi." Sungguh, ia benci ini. Kenapa pakai acara pantau-pantauan segala. "Dengar, aku akan sangat senang kalau berkesempatan membela Air Force tapi tidak begini caranya. Atau memang ternyata ada hal lain yang memang selama ini belum kau sampaikan kepadaku mengenai Holmes?"

 

"Gelagatmu seperti sudah membuat pengecualian bagi laki-laki ini, John." Greg membuka salah satu arsipnya. "Tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau Sherlock Holmes, sebelum menjadi perompak, adalah seorang pembunuh berantai. Dikejar, menyebarkan informasi yang membahayakan Air Force, dan sempat mengacaukan kinerja pemerintahan. Dia ini orang berbahaya, dan manipulatif. Barangkali kau akan kasihan kepada dirinya atau apapun... oh bagus, sekarang aku terdengar seperti seorang pacar yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Bagus sekali.”

 

Mendecak. Kasihan? Mana mungkin. Ia sudah dilatih untuk tidak merasa kasihan pada kriminal macam apapun. Ia pernah diculik, ia ingat itu, dan sang penculik berusaha untuk mempengaruhinya. Hasilnya? Gagal. Ia masih selamat dan si penculik akhirnya mati dieksekusi juga. Tidak seperti ia akan membahas soal kejadian itu, perasaannya masih membawa rasa mual ke perutnya kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu. Kapal laut reyot dengan bau amis, sempit, kotor dan banyak sekali serangga. Lembab dan rentan penyakit, banyak sekali orang-orang kurus hampir merenggang nyawa, dan penjaga-penjaga brutal. Ugh, makanya John tak mau bekerja di Marine. Ia harus menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini dan jujur saja, tak ada elegannya sama sekali.

 

Lagipula, sekarang situasinya lain. Ia akan menghadapi seseorang dalam keadaan prima, bukan seperti waktu itu. Tak ada alasan kasihan apalagi kalau ia sudah berada di atas Sherlock, sebab baginya tak ada hal yang penting selain bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik, dan memenangi pertempuran. Sangat sederhana dalam kata-kata, dan baginya selama ini tidak sesulit itu untuk diwujudkan.

 

Pfft. Tua-tua jendral itu perlu memperbaiki isi otaknya untuk sampai berani mengira bahwa dirinya akan melanggar sumpah setianya.

 

"Oh, untuk apa aku kasihan kepada orang semacam itu?"

 

Meninggalkan Greg dari ruang merokok itu, tersenyum kecil. Memang bukan kebiasaannya seperti ini, tapi jelas-jelas perlakuan Greg tadi sudah nampak meremehkannya dan ia tak suka diremehkan. Daripada memicu pertengkaran dan tak bisa menahan emosinya, sebaiknya ia pergi saja.

 

Kasihan.

 

Hmph.

 

John masih tak percaya juga.

 

Ah, tapi toh, John Watson juga tak akan tahu bahwa asumsinya di hari ini akan menjadi penyesalannya di kemudian hari.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 _Airship_ yang mentah-mentah dibangun dari akar pohon baobab itu berlayar dengan tenang di angkasa. Sebuah marka 221B tergambar di lambung kapal tersebut, berwarna kuning. Beberapa mesin uap―karena awalnya Sherlock membeli sebuah _airship_ antik dan ia persenjatai ulang―dan _booster_ tua yang sudah karatan dengan pipa-pipa menyembul keluar dari sela-sela rambut akar itu menambah kesan bahwa _airship_ itu murahan. Tapi tentu saja orang hanya akan melihatnya sebagai _airship_ yang kurang sentuhan dekorasi karena nyatanya, _airship_ ini dilengkapi _booster_ termutakhir.

 

_Tuk._

Sherlock Holmes bukan tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan kekuasaannya melalui material. Seperti sekumpulan orang rasional lainnya, ia lebih menyukai bahwa properti kesayangannya ini, 221B, dilengkapi dengan peralatan yang lebih menunjang kapasitas kapal ketimbang hiasan semata. Apa gunanya hiasan, pula. Pamer kekayaan? Hah, tak ada gunanya sekali, lagipula ia akan membutuhkan banyak uang untuk memberi makan semua krunya, dan memastikan bahwa dirinya sendiri tak akan jatuh miskin seperti waktu ia masih kecil dulu.

 

_”Salah orang tuamu kalau kau terlahir miskin. Tapi akan jadi salahmu kalau kau mati miskin.”_

 

Adalah hal itu yang pernah dikatakan oleh dirinya. Hal itu yang menjadi panduannya dan Sherlock menganggapnya benar. Toh, memang, siapa juga yang mau mati sebagai pemulung dan tidak dikenal ataupun ditangisi, bahkan dipandang jijik setiap kali tubuh penuh dengan borok dan lalat tersebut bergelimpangan di jalan? Tak ada. Sherlock Holmes juga tak mau demikian, apalagi sekarang ia sudah mencecap rasanya hidup di tengah-tengah kenyamanan, dan sebaiknya ia mempertahankan semua yang ia miliki. Mulai dari 221B, semua jarahan kecil dengan harga yang tak bisa dituliskan dan tersimpan di lemari yang berada di ujung ruangan ini, sampai semua kehormatan yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari ribuan kru yang tersebar di bumi ini, semuanya adalah kesuksesannya. Adalah hal yang akan terus ia pertahankan sampai nanti ia harus kembali bersatu dengan tanah ketika waktunya datang dan tak akan ia biarkan siapapun mengusiknya.

 

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

 

Ketukan jari kepada meja, menatap ke pemandangan luar yang sudah gelap. Hanya ada bintang-bintang yang seperti gumpalan permata bertaburan di angkasa dan sebongkah batu besar yang melayang-layang, meminjam sinarnya dari matahari. Gumpalan tipis dan tebal dari awan juga ikut menghiasi langit malam hari ini. Syukurlah cuacanya bagus, Sherlock berharap saja semoga besok sampai beberapa hari ke depan akan seperti ini. Badai dan petir akan menyusahkan navigasinya dan walaupun ia mampu untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti itu, ia lebih baik memilih untuk mengambil jalan mudah saja. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan hampir sempurna dan Sherlock juga ingin mempertahankan hal ini.

 

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

 

Hanya... hanya satu hal saja yang belum menyempurnakan dirinya sekarang.

 

_Tuk._

 

John.

 

Ia mau John Watson.

 

Untuk seribu satu alasan ia ingin John Watson. Ingin agar laksamana yang setia pada setiap sumpah yang ia ucapkan itu ada di sini, kalau boleh, berdiri di sampingnya saat ini juga. Ada perasaan senang saat melihat lelaki itu, senang dalam artian menantang, dan Sherlock membutuhkan hal itu. Kebosanan perlahan memakan dirinya dan rupa-rupanya kehadiran John Watson berhasil mengusir kebosanan itu, jadi bagaimana tidak, apabila Sherlock begitu ingin lelaki satu itu?

 

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

_BAM!_

 

”Sherlock, bisakah kau berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja?”

 

Lalu masuklah seorang lelaki lain, nampak lebih tua daripada Sherlock sendiri, namun melihat dari gelagatnya, mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan dalam banyak aspek. Akan bagaimana wajah penuh kekesalan itu tergambar jelas dari tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Sherlock, dan tentu saja, rambut tipis.

 

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

 

Sudah tahu siapa yang menegurnya tersebut, Sherlock tetap diam saja, terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja. ”Sherlock...” nampak lelaki itu mendesis saat mengucapkan namanya, mendecak kesal. Tidak bisakah sekali saja Sherlock mendengarkan permintaannya yang sederhana? Kadang Mycroft Holmes, si mantan kapten yang kehilangan sebelah kakinya itu juga mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi Sherlock. Mau mendengarkannya apabila ada pekerjaan sulit, tapi kalau diminta untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana saja tak mau. Tak heran rambutnya menipis semakin cepat belakangan ini.

 

”Mycroft, kau tahu sendiri suara kaki palsumu itu juga tak kalah keras bunyinya.” Sherlock mengerang kesal, kali ini langsung menatap Mycroft. ”Kalau tak penting tak usah bicara padaku, Mycroft.”

 

Mendengus jengkel. Adiknya satu ini memang lebih dari definisi menyebalkan. ”Kalau tak penting aku juga tak akan mau berbicara denganmu, Sherlock.” melemparkan berkas yang lumayan tebal di hadapan Sherlock, dan kemudian melipat tangannya. ”Masalahnya ketukanmu terdengar sampai ruang sebelah dan itu menggangguku, jadi sebaiknya kau hentikan sekarang juga.”

 

Seolah menurut, akhirnya Sherlock menghentikan ketukan jarinya.

 

”Air Force sudah mengirimkan John Watson dan akan menyerang kita besok di kawasan langit Atlantik Utara. Ini semua laporan lengkapnya, beserta... taktik yang kuajukan. Gabungkan saja dengan punyamu.” Mycroft menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Berjalan lagi menuju arah pintu dengan tertatih-tatih, karena jelas, ia bukan benci dengan Sherlock tapi tetap saja ada aura tak enak kalau ia harus berlama-lama dekat Sherlock. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang betah berlama-lama dekat Sherlock. ”Dan awas kalau kau sampai mengetuk-ngetuk meja seperti tadi. Akan kuambil alih dari pertempuran kali ini.”

 

”Jangan berani-berani kau lakukan itu, Mycroft.”

 

Baru saja Mycroft hendak menutup pintunya, Sherlock berucap demikian. Hal itu membuat Mycroft terdiam sesaat dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti miliknya.

 

” _Oh, dear_ Sherlock, tentu saja aku berani.”

 

Seringai, lalu pintu itu ditutup kembali, cukup keras, diikuti dengan suara tapak kayu dari kaki palsu Mycroft. Kurasa kau tahu itu, sebab kau bisa mendengar suara berdebam itu juga, ’kan? Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam pikiran Sherlock. Ia sudah terlalu terbuai dalam angannya tentang John, bahkan susah baginya untuk menutupi seringai yang nampak jelas di wajahnya tersebut.

 

"Kali ini, kali ini John." Ucapan dari bibir Sherlock terus meluncur. "Kali ini akan kudapatkan dirimu kembali."

 

Tawanya kini menggelegar, kemudian ia mengambil jaket biru tuanya dan berjalan keluar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**| I |**

****

**Saatnya berburu.**

 

 

* * *

 

Pistol, cek.

 

Amunisi, cek.

 

Seragam, rapi.

 

Pisau di balik pakaiannya dan dua di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan ikat pinggangnya, cek.

 

Lalu tak lupa untuk merevisi semua yang sudah ia dapatkan. Laporan, data, semuanya yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia akan sangat membutuhkan banyak taktik cadangan mengingat lawannya kali ini adalah Sherlock Holmes. Membuka semua peta angkasa yang ia miliki, mencoret banyak garis di atasnya sebagai titik pemandunya, dan menghitung semua persamaan yang sudah ia jabarkan bersama dengan para taktisi lainnya. ”Baik, taktik C sudah sempurna.” ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengenakan jaketnya sambil berjalan keluar ruang kerja khususnya dan memasuki kokpit.

 

”Laksamana memasuki kokpit!”

 

Seruan dari salah satu anak buahnya membuat para kru yang berada dalam kokpit tersebut langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat, lalu lanjut mengerjakan tugas mereka di masing-masing posisi. John Watson langsung duduk di kursinya, mengaktifkan panel kontrol miliknya dan ia sudah siap menjalankan pesawat ini. Pesawat tempur besar berwarna putih bersih, dengan simbol elang milik Air Force yang begitu kentara di ekor kapal tersebut, dan banyaknya senjata yang sudah dipersiapkan di berbagai bagian. John memang tidak main-main dalam menghabisi Sherlock kali ini, dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk sampai ke tempat pertempuran.

 

John tak akan menyangkal bahwa ia adalah laksamana yang haus akan darah. Nyatanya ia memang senang dengan perasaan ketika adrenalin itu terpompa ke seluruh badannya. Akan bagaimana sensasi saat meneriakkan komando dan melihat senjata-senjatanya meledak, atau bagaimana kebanggaannya saat melihat satu perompak jatuh dalam tangkapannya.

 

Oh, ia suka dengan semuanya ini.

 

"Arah jam 10 dari posisi kita, _sir_. 12 mil."

 

John tersenyum kecil, lanjut memberikan instruksi. "Tambahkan kecepatan." Kemudian mengirimkan pesan kepada bagian mesin untuk menambah kapasitas tenaga mereka. Membuat kapal itu makin melesat kencang di udara, mendekatkan jarak di antara dirinya dan airship 221B itu. "Sembilan mil." seruan dari anak buahnya terus menjadi patokan gerakannya. Memutuskan untuk diam, hanya melesat kencang tanpa memberikan instruksi apapun.

 

"Tujuh mil."

 

John tetap tidak memberikan instruksi lanjut. Bukan hak anak buahnya untuk mempertanyakan aksi yang dilakukan John jadi mereka sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun dari yang sudah diinstruksikan. " _Sir_ , lima mil." Nampak bahwa anak buahnya sudah memasang raut wajah tak nyaman. Sebenarnya mempertanyakan perintah John tapu kembali lagi, ia tak berhak. John sendiri tahu dan jelas melihat ekspresi tak yakin tersebut, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berpegangan semakin kuat pada kursi tersebut dan membiarkan kapal ini terus melaju kencang.

 

"Lima mil―!"

 

"Siapkan semua rudal dan misil. A3, keluarkan sinar pengecoh untuk menghentikan gerakan mereka, B5 ikuti dengan peluru, dan A10 bidik semprotan air ke arah booster."

 

John segera menyerukan instruksi tersebut kepada para krunya yang berjaga di kokpit. Segera ia mengganti saluran komunikasi ke bagian mesin dan senjata. "Kerahkan tenaga untuk senjata. Masukkan cadangan tenaga untuk booster. Kita akan menjalankan Blitz."

 

Blitz. Taktik rancangannya yang nama serta teknisnya terinspirasi dari buku militer-fantasi tentang Perang Dunia di serial kedua mereka. Cerita yang dikarang oleh Adolf Hitler dan berkolaborasi dengan Mussolini, Stalin, Churchill, dan beberapa sastrawan terkemuka lainnya menjadi inspirasi bagi John Watson untuk merealisasikan taktik yang terkesan tak mungkin itu menjadi salah satu taktik terampuh dan sejauh ini belum bisa dipatahkan oleh siapa saja. Ah, para sastrawan itu harusnya bangga pads dirinya karena bisa benar-benar membuktikan kalau Blitz itu taktik yang mungkin saja diwujudkan. "Berapa lama waktu untuk pengalihan tenaga dan persiapan senjata?" memutuskan bahwa bangga akan taktiknya di waktu ini bukanlah hal yang baik, John langsung menyerukan pertanyaan itu pada bagian kontrol senjata di kokpit ini.

 

"2 menit, _sir_!"

 

"Bisa lebih cepat?"

 

"1 menit 40 detik, cukup?"

 

Berpikir sesaat, kemudian John mengangguk kecil. "Kalau bisa, 1 menit 20 detik." Lalu mematikan saluran komunikasinya, kembali menatap pada jendela besar di hadapannya. "Dua setengah mil..."

 

_DUAR!_

__

Terdengar ledakan membahana tersebut, bergaung di langit yang sudah terisi oleh banyak pasukan Air Force di bawah pimpinan John. Merasakan firasat buruk, John akhirnya memastikan jumlah pesawat yang ada di belakangnya. Satu pesawat _bomber_ miliknya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. ”Kerahkan pasukan penyelamat untuk A-84934. Lacak yang masih hidup dan kirimkan parameter ke Headquarter terdekat untuk diselamatkan!” bagaimana pun yang jatuh itu adalah krunya. Setidaknya walaupun ia tak bisa menolong langsung, ia masih bisa memberitahukan lebih dulu pada yang dibawah. Harusnya dalam waktu 2 menit mereka sudah bisa ditolong.

 

Sekarang, kenapa ia bisa tidak mendeteksi keberadaan pesawat lain?

 

Tentu Sherlock pasti harus datang kemari untuk bisa menghancurkan satu kapal. Tapi ia tak melihat kedatangan kapal lain maupun _airship_ yang mirip. Lagipula ini daerah pinggiran, ia juga tak yakin bahwa akan ada orang biasa yang mau datang kemari. Kapal nelayan yang berada di laut bawah sana juga pasti akan dicurigai secara mereka bertempur di langit laut lepas.

 

_Plet._

 

Lalu mati lampu.

 

Bagaimana bisa? Ia sudah memastikan sebelum berangkat dari pangkalan kalau semua pesawatnya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sudah meminta bantuan dari Anthea, si ketua mekanik yang tak pernah salah itu. Sekarang kenapa bisa begini? Bahkan ia belum mulai penyerbuannya dan ia sudah menghadapi masalah internal seperti ini...

 

”Kau tahu, laksamana.”

 

...atau bisa saja, ini pertama kalinya ia kalah sebelum sempat memulai.

 

.

 

_”Cara termudah untuk menaklukan raksasa adalah dengan masuk ke dalamnya.”_

 

 

 

”Aneh, aku tak bisa menghubungi laksamana...”

 

Seorang wanita berambut kuning jerami itu berkerut. Wajahnya nampak begitu kalut saat berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi sang laksamana. Letnan Mary Morstan jelas tidak familiar dengan situasi ini, apalagi John paling cepat menjawab semua respon dari para letnan—yang membuat dirinya semakin curiga.

 

Tentu, Mary—sapaan akrab wanita tersebut—tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia mencoba semua alternatif komunikasi, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Kontak ke seluruh bagian kapal juga tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Apa ini berarti bahwa seluruh kapal sudah dilumpuhkan?

 

Tak mungkin. Siapa yang bisa-bisanya melakukan hal semacam itu...

 

_Pip, pip._

”Ada panggilan dari laksamana!” Mary berseru, segera membuka kotak pesan di telepon genggam tersebut. Namun ekspresi bahagia itu segera berubah menjadi pucat seperti baru pertama kali melihat mayat ketika membaca pesan yang hanya berisi dua kata tersebut.

 

Oh.

 

 

Gawat.

 

.

 

_Aku tertangkap._

 

 

* * *

 

**| II |**

**Kau, milikku.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

Gelap.

 

Terakhir kali yang John ingat adalah salah satu anak buahnya berubah menjadi Sherlock—oh, tunggu, maksudnya Sherlock menyamar sebagai salah satu anak buahnya—dan ia sempat adu tembak dengan lelaki tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri di sekitar lengannya. Pasti si perompak jahanam itu sudah menyuntikkan obat untuk dirinya. Obat bius, tepatnya.

 

Hebat juga bagaimana lelaki itu mengambil kesempatan di tengah pertarungan. Benar-benar langkah yang tidak diduga John dalam satu pertarungan jarak dekat. ( Atau mungkin selama ini lawannya tak ada yang selincah dan sepintar Sherlock. Entah, yang pasti ia tak mau mengaku kalau ia bertambah lelet dan lemah. )

 

Tapi ini dimana?

 

Yang ia bisa rasakan, adalah lantai kayu yang bergetar. Ia terkurung di satu kotak kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk menaruh buah-buahan ( tentu saja ia positif itu buah-buahan. Wewangian mangga masih terasa kuat di kotak ini ). Cukup leluasa untuknya, tapi sangat gelap—tentu saja, semua lubang yang ada ditutup lagi dengan kayu lainnya. Seolah Sherlock ketakutan kalau dirinya bisa meledak dan keluar dengan mudah seperti makhluk mitologi hijau raksasa. Yah, setidaknya masih ada lubang yang sangat kecil di atas kepalanya untuk membantu pernapasan. Dan hanya lampu minyak yang menggantung saja yang bisa ia lihat melalui lubang tersebut. Lampu minyak bisa berarti dimana saja, dan John tidak mampu untuk menerka dimana ia sebenarnya.

 

Dalam situasi ini, ia bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak klaustrofobia—ketakutan pada tempat sempit. John juga ikut bersyukur karena rupanya Sherlock tak sekejam itu untuk menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh. Paling-paling hanya luka memar di beberapa tempat, tidak terlalu serius untuk saat ini. Kedua tangan dan kakinya juga tidak diikat, membuatnya bebas untuk bergerak sebatas tubuhnya menghendaki di dalam kotak yang cukup sempit ini. Sepertinya juga, Sherlock tidak mengambil alat-alat penyelamat yang tersimpan di balik lengan bajunya, dan ia bisa menggunakan satu pisau kecil yang berfungsi ganda sebagai liontin di kalungnya itu untuk mengiris kayu ini. Ah, ini akan jadi lama, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mendapat tempat mengintip yang lebih besar lagi, setidaknya—

 

 _Tok_.

 

Ada seseorang.

 

Seseorang itu sepertinya membawa sebuah benda berbobot cukup berat—sesuatu, terbuat dari besi, kemungkinan besar—terantuk ke salah satu ujung kotak kayu tersebut, ada bunyi-bunyi kecil lainnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ujung benda dari besi itu sudah tertancap di salah satu selaan kayu ini.

 

Mungkin itu linggis. Yang berarti seseorang tengah berusaha membuka peti bekas buah mangga ini.

 

_Kriet._

Peti kayu ini mulai terbuka.

 

John bisa melihat bahwa ada seberkas cahaya dalam bentuk garis lurus memasuki dirinya. Masih kecil, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau dalam kotak kayu ini tidak segelap sebelumnya.

 

_Cklik, klik._

Suara kunci yang berusaha dibuka. Menilai dari bagaimana suaranya dihasilkan, sepertinya kunci atau gemboknya sudah agak lama. Pasti sudah berkarat. Karena ini gudang, kemugkinan karatnya bisa terjadi karena kelembaban ruangan. Oh, berarti ini ruang suplai.

_KLANG!_

 

Bunyi rantai berat, jatuh ke tanah, beserta dengan gemboknya yang berat. Jadi kotak ini dirantai, ya. Percuma saja kalau ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Pisau liontinnya tak akan cukup kuat untuk mematahkan besi, dan kini, ia tengah memasukkan kembali pisau itu sehingga terlihat seperti liontin lagi.

 

Lalu nampak seseorang tersenyum kepadanya, dari luar kotak ini.

 

" _Hello_ , John." Sherlock tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang laksamana, bermaksud menjabat tangannya sekaligus membantu lelaki itu berdiri. " _Welcome home_."

 

 

 

* * *

 

_”Halo, Headquarter. Halo, halo. Disini Letnan Morstan, ID S-21940, berbicara dari Kapal DR-9083-S-1. Kejadian darurat, darurat. Dimohon respon secepat mungkin, ganti.”_

_”Letnan Morstan, kami mendengar anda. Adakah kerusakan di kapal anda?”_

_”Tidak ada?”_

_”Masalah lainnya?”_

_”Laksamana kami, Laksamana John Hamish Watson, tertangkap oleh Sherlock Holmes.”_

 

 

* * *

 

**| III |**

**Jangan pergi.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

John Watson tertangkap.

 

Dan baru saja ia gagal melakukan pembebasan diri, sekarang ia tertangkap lagi dan ia diikat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ugh, menjengkelkan. Mana sekarang kakinya dipasangi dengan rantai yang terikat pada bola besi hitam besar, pula. Jelas sekarang tak mungkin baginya untuk kabur, apalagi Sherlock sepertinya tahu dimana saja ia menyimpan pisau untuk keadaan darurat seperti sekarang. Bahkan lelaki itu berhasil menerka tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan kawat dan linggis kecil serbaguna untuk membantunya kabur dalam situasi semacam ini.

 

Tapi sungguh, dalam sepanjang karir militernya, ini adalah pencapaian paling memalukan. Tertangkap oleh perompak, lalu gagal kabur. Hah! Sangat tidak sesuai dirinya yang sangat berkuasa, sempurna, tidak pernah terkalahkan. Ini sungguh bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan dan kalau kebanggaan diri bisa patah, mungkin ia sudah mendengar suara bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar jatuh dari tebing dan  pecah ketika sampai di dasar jurang.

 

Karena ketika ia sudah merasakan hal semacam itu, ketakutan akan mulai menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Ia benci merasa takut karena di saat itulah ia akan merasa tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dan kemudian pikirannya akan kacau. Sebab John tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang yang lemah, jauh dalam hatinya ia tak pernah merasa mampu dan yang ia tahu bahwa jika ia nampak tegas di luarnya saja itu sudah cukup untuk menutupi segala ketakutan yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

 

Dan ia tak mau Sherlock tahu bahwa ia merasa demikian.

 

_Jangan sampai dia tahu, atau matilah dirinya._

 

”Hei, kau cukup diam juga, ya.”

 

Suara itu, Sherlock. Menapak berat, menghentak, sesekali tapaknya membuat lantai kayu ini berderit. Mendekat ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh, lalu mendengus saat ia sudah berjongkok di hadapan John. ”Jangan terlalu diam, disini ada banyak hal yang lebih menarik daripada kapal Air Force.”

 

”Mau apa kau kemari.” John mendecak, meludah ke arah wajah Sherlock.

 

Kontan saja, Sherlock langsung menyeka wajahnya yang terkena ludahan tersebut. Ludahan yang sedikit berbau besi karena tercampur dengan darah—terpaksa, John tadi sempat beberapa kali memberontak dan sepertinya Sherlock terlalu melebihkan tonjokannya sampai ada luka dalam. Ah sudahlah, Sherlock juga yakin itu tak akan membahayakan John. Merasa diludahi, refleks, Sherlock langsung menghantamkan kepala John langsung ke dinding, menyudutkannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. ”Aku sudah cukup baik membiarkanmu hidup. Biasanya aku tak akan membiarkan kru Air Force yang menginjakkan kaki di 221B ini hidup.” kemudian, tanpa diduga, Sherlock langsung melepaskan bola besi yang menghambat gerakan John sedari tadi. ”Tapi kau pengecualian. Aku mau menyambutmu baik-baik, jadi baik hatilah dengan bersikap sedikit sopan padaku.”

 

”Perompak sepertimu tak butuh rasa hormat.”

 

Mendengarnya, Sherlock hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menjambak rambut John. ”Oh, begitu.” Sherlock bergumam. ”Kita lihat saja nanti apa kau akan menyesal karena sudah berkata demikian.”

 

”Sok pintar.” John mendesis.

 

"Ah, aku memang pintar." Sherlock menyeringai mendengar hal tersebut. ”Juga karena fakta bahwa di sekitarku banyak orang-orang yang kurang pintar membaca situasi dan mengatur kata-kata juga.”

 

Lalu tertawa saat mendengar decakan John sekali lagi. ”Kau sangat menarik, Watson. Tapi bukankah itu fakta bahwa aku ini seorang yang pintar? Lihat siapa yang berhasil merubuhkan Blitz milik Laksamana John Hamish Watson yang tak terkalahkan, bahkan sebelum dirinya melancarkan takti tersebut!” berputar sekali, kemudian membenarkan posisi topinya. ”Tentu saja aku pantas mendapat kredit untuk kepandaianku—”

 

Di saat itu juga, John langsung berdiri dan hendak menyerang Sherlock. Ia sudah tak tahu harus kemana, dan ini sudah di tengah angkasa, tapi John tahu jika ia bisa keluar dari cengkeraman Sherlock sekarang, setidaknya dirinya akan merasa lebih baik. Apa daya, baru saja John merasakan ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Sherlock, lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah menembaki kakinya. ”Tak usah kabur, Hamish. Aku—mungkin—tak akan menyakitimu kalau kau jadi anak yang baik...”

 

”Jangan memanggilku Hamish...” John kembali mendecak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan mencoba bangkit berdiri. ”Dan aku lebih senior daripada kau secara umur... Kau yang tak sopan memanggilku ’anak’ dengan intonasi seperti itu.”

 

Sherlock tertawa lagi, kemudian melirik ke arah kaki John. ”Dan kau masih berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kondisi kaki yang ditembak seperti itu. Mungkin kau memang patut untuk sebuah tepukan tangan.” kemudian memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk membantu John berdiri, menginstruksikannya untuk membawa John ke klinik yang ada dalam _airship_ tersebut. ”Dan maaf karena terpaksa menembak kakimu.”

 

”Bilang saja kau senang melihatku kesakitan...” John mendecak. ”Dasar perompak haus darah.”

 

”Senang? Jujur saja tidak.” Sherlock menghela napasnya, kemudian berhenti saat sudah sampai di sebuah koridor persimpangan. ”Baik, sekarang anak buahku akan mengantar dirimu ke klinik. Kakimu akan diobati disana, dan mereka juga akan memandumu sampai ke ruang kerjaku. Kita akan makan malam disana, anggap saja sebagai hadiah sambutanku karena kau sudah disini.”

 

Aneh.

 

Tak mungkin John dengan begitu saja dibiarkan hidup, apalagi sekarang Sherlock sampai menyuguhkan makan kepadanya di ruang kerjanya. Itu adalah satu hal yang boleh dikata, terlalu berlebihan. Hal seperti itu tak akan dilakukan oleh kapten kapal manapun jika tidak sedang berbicara dengan seorang yang dianggap satu level dengannya, dan jelas, karena posisinya disini adalah seorang tawanan, maka John punya hak untuk mempertanyakan kenapa Sherlock sampai hati mau melakukan hal seperti itu.

 

Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar dirinya diculik, tapi John masih tak bisa menerka apa itu.

 

”Dan bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau tak akan melukaiku...”

 

Sherlock hanya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju arah lain dari klinik yang akan dituju John. ”Kita akan bahas itu semua nanti. Tenang saja, John Watson, kau tamuku yang berharga.” tuturnya. ”Aku tak akan melukaimu lebih dari ini, dan kau sudah memegang sumpahku sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti.”

 

 

 

John Watson tahu bahwa Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang yang bengis.

 

Tahu bahwa Sherlock memiliki dendam yang sangat mendalam pada Air Force; sebab sekalipun ia kejam pada antar perompak atau orang-orang yang ia jarah lainnya, namun para kru Air Force menjadi bulan-bulanan terparah. Tak ada kru Air Force yang ketika menginjakkan kakinya ke 221B atau setidaknya bertatap muka dengannya bisa selamat dan kembali dalam satu badan yang utuh. Jangankan bertemu, John saja bisa mendengarkan desisan tak suka setiap kali Sherlock mengucapkan kata Air Force.

 

Yang anehnya tidak, ketika menyebut namanya.

 

Tapi bolehlah John menyatakan dirinya menjadi anggota Air Force terberuntung karena ia tak harus terluka seperti nasib kawan-kawan satu angkatannya dulu yang sempat jatuh ke tangan Sherlock Holmes. Hanya tertembak di kaki, dan itu juga tak fatal sehingga mungkin dalam waktu sebulan, John sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa lagi. Sungguh beruntung dirinya, masih bisa hidup dan diberikan satu kamar yang tergolong cukup nyaman bagi ukuran kru—dan terlalu mewah untuk seorang tawanan semacam dirinya.

 

”Apa yang kau mau dariku?”

 

”2000 Chateau Margaux, mau?”

 

Apalagi karena sekarang ia berada di hadapan Sherlock Holmes, bertatap muka dan tengah menikmati jamuan yang begitu mewah. _Hell,_ bahkan ketika John menginjak permukaan bumi pun, semua makanan ini terlalu mewah baginya. ”Carpaccio untuk hidangan pembuka, dengan pertunjukkan utama berupa Steak Tartare, serta Warm Chocolate Melt untuk makanan penutup. Wine ini lumayan enak juga, salah satu favoritku.” Sherlock menjelaskan semua makanan disana. Ugh, Tartare. Kalau bukan daging sapi, pasti daging kuda dan John sangat benci daging satu itu. ”Tak adakah yang mau kau tambahkan?”

 

John menggeleng. Tak tahu diri kalau sampai ia ingin menambah lagi. Akhirnya ia hanya bertatap muka dengan Sherlock sambil terus mengunyah makanannya dengan ragu—sebenci apapun dirinya dengan daging kuda dengan menekankan kata per katanya. ”Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau mau dariku.”

 

Sherlock menatap ke arah John, sesaat tatapannya nampak intens. Beberapa waktu itu juga dimanfaatkan oleh Sherlock untuk berpikir, sampai akhirnya setelah dua atau tiga menit, Sherlock baru mau menjawab pertanyaan John.

 

”Aku mau menyerahkan diri.”

 

Mengejutkan, sekaligus tak masuk akal.

 

”Kalau mau menyerahkan diri, tapi menangkap diriku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu...” terkesan seperti satu pernyataan yang bodoh. Menyerahkan diri dengan menangkap dirinya? Hah...

 

”Serius, aku mau menyerahkan diri. Tapi setelah aku bisa menyambutmu sebagai tamuku terlebih dahulu.” Sherlock lanjut menjelaskan. ”Dan aku mau tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, kupikir kau begitu juga, ingin tahu tentangku. Ini kesempatan yang bagus karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku ini orang yang pintar dan tak ada orang kalian yang pernah berhasil menangkapku, bahkan belum sempat melukaiku saja mereka sudah menyerah. Sebagai gantinya semua informasi dan observasi tentang diriku, aku akan merawatmu baik-baik beserta dengan kru-mu. Bagaimana?”

 

”Kau orang bengis dan tak tahu diri. Untuk apa aku berkenalan kepadamu?” Aneh, dan ia sungguh tak mengerti. Mungkin ia bisa menggali itu nanti lagi, dan ada baiknya jika John tahu dulu ada apa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. ”Kalau begitu, kemana semua anak buahku.” daripada sebuah pertanyaan, John melontarkannya dengan geram. Ia berani yakin kalau anak-anak buahnya juga ikut serta dengannya. Lagipula mana ada ilusi yang bisa menutupi satu kapalnya secara total?

 

”Aku tak membunuh mereka. Mereka semua di penjara bawah sini dan kujamin padamu kalau kuberi mereka makan sehari tiga kali. Jadi poin pertamamu, aku bengis dan tak tahu diri, itu salah.” Sherlock pun menuangkan wine itu pada satu gelas, menyodorkannya ke John. ”Bersih, aku tak memberikan racun apapun di wine ini, santai saja. Dan jangan memasang muka jijik seperti itu, dong. Aku sudah sengaja menyediakan daging sapi untukmu...”

 

Eh?

 

Bagaimana bisa Sherlock tahu tentang kebencian John pada daging kuda? Seingatnya John tak pernah membagikan hal itu kepada siapapun, dan satu-satunya yang tahu tentang hal itu hanya dirinya sendiri—lebih karena ia pernah memakan daging kuda dan diam-diam membuangnya. ”Oh, John. Tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Tak perlu bersusah-payah menyelidiki kesukaan dan masa lalumu sehubungan dengan daging kuda, dari wajahmu dan reaksimu saja sudah ketahuan.” Sherlock terkekeh, wajahnya didekatkan kepada John. ”Itu mudah saja, kok. Mau tahu?”

 

John hanya bisa berkedip sekali, lalu dua kali. Lelaki di depannya ini mau apa?

 

”Wajah yang mendadak pucat pasi, tangan yang mulai berkeringat dan pergerakannya yang agak kaku. Kau ketakutan, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang nampak seperti jijik, sementara matamu masih tertuju pada makananmu... kau tak suka dengan sesuatu di makananmu. Kau sempat ragu saat garpu itu sudah menusuk dagingnya, jadi kuasumsikan bahwa ada yang salah dengan dagingnya. Tartare Steak umumnya dibuat dari daging kuda, kalau tidak, sapi. Manusia punya reaksi aneh pada hal yang tidak lazim mereka jumpai, dan daging kuda jelas tidak selazim daging sapi. Reaksi yang sama juga bisa dijumpai kurang lebih pada kejadian tidak menyenangkan dari masa lalu.” terdiam sebentar, lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas tangannya. ”Kau tak suka daging kuda.”

 

Oh.

 

Woah.

 

”Yah, kau tak salah.” John bergumam kecil, lanjut memakan makanannya. Rupanya ia semudah itu untuk ditebak, ya.

 

” _Elementary, my dear Watson_.” kemudian melirik ke arah potongan daging yang masih banyak. ”Aku sudah bilang kalau itu daging sapi, kau masih tak mau makan juga?”

 

”Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak makan daging. Tapi terima kasih, daging ini enak.” ada rasa tak enak dalam hati John karena sudah diberikan makanan semewah ini. Ia rasa, sekali ini saja, ia akan mentoleransi sedikit daging. Sudah disajikan, ada baiknya kalau ia sedikit sopan santun dengan menyantap, walau tidak banyak, sih... Oh, ya, ia tak boleh terlena. Sial, mudah sekali ia teralihkan. ”Kalau kau memang mau menyerahkan diri, kenapa harus... aku?” tapi kali ini ia lontarkan pertanyaannya dengan lebih lembut, ketimbang sebelumnya.

 

”Oh, begitu? Baiklah, lain kali aku akan meminta kokinya untuk menyediakan makanan khusus untukmu.” sebenarnya Sherlock sudah tahu kalau John adalah vegetarian, sih, tapi ia sedang malas meladeni John yang nanti pasti akan bertanya darimana Sherlock tahu tentang hal itu. Ia tak akan mau menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak berguna macam itu. ”Mudah saja, aku ini perompak, kau anggota Air Force dan aku punya dendam pada Air Force. Teknisnya, kita bermusuhan.”

 

”Sungguh, kau ini mengerti cara menjawab pertanyaan atau tidak, sih?” John menghela napasnya. Sulit paham dengan perompak bergaya eksentrik satu ini. ”Dan kudengar kau sudah membunuh banyak orang, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membunuhku sekarang?” bahkan sampai menyediakan semua makanan mewah semacam ini pada dirinya. John jadi semakin bingung, mana ada perompak yang mau bersusah-susah untuk merawat tahanan sampai sangat eksklusif seperti ini? Sejauh ini hanya Sherlock yang baru ia jumpai demikian. ”Bahkan kalau kau mau membunuhku sekarang, kau bisa. Aku tak punya apa-apa, kau masukkan racun dalam makanan dan minuman ini, atau sekadar mengambil pisau makan ini saja kau bisa membunuhku.”

 

”Sudah kukatakan, John, kau tamuku yang spesial. Aku tak bisa membunuhmu sekalipun kita saling bertolak paham.” Sherlock menjawab, masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya. ”Dan ada banyak hal yang mau kutunjukkan, hanya kepadamu. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada setiap perkataanku, aku tak akan berbohong kepadamu, dan semua janjiku tak akan kulanggar. Oh, aku juga hanya meminta kau menjadi _cleaning service_ disini sebagai bayaran tinggal dan tanggungan kru-mu. _Deal?_ ”

 

_Cleaning service?_

 

Bah.

 

”Sudah kukatakan juga, Holmes, aku tidak membuat perjanjian dengan perompak.” memasang seringai penuh makna. Dalam hatinya tak sudi kalau ia harus menjadi _cleaning service_ di kapal ini. ”Dan jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku John.”

 

”Aw, John, sudahlah, kau tak punya opsi lain. Jawab saja _deal_. Kalau kau bilang _deal_ juga kau yang untung nantinya.”

 

”Watson, bukan John. Aku juga masih punya banyak pertanyaan dan tentu ada opsi lain—”

 

”Opsi lainnya, membunuhmu. Dan di saat yang sama kalau aku membunuhmu, kau tak akan bisa menangkapku. Rugi di tempatmu karena kita sudah berada di daerah yang jauh dari jangkauan pasukan Air Force dan mereka tak akan bisa menolongmu kalau aku memakai opsi melemparmu dari _airship_ ini, yang pasti akan kau pilih.” Sherlock menjelaskan dengan cepat. ”Dan kematianmu akan sia-sia. Kalau kau disini, kau pasti bisa punya kesempatan untuk menangkapku dengan memahamiku, mengenaliku, dan kau kuperbolehkan untuk bertanya tentang apapun ketika aku mengizinkanmu alias kita punya banyak waktu karena aku yakin kau tak akan puas dengan jawaban biasa. _I did play my share, so you better play yours. Deal_?”

 

Mendecak, benar juga sih...

 

” _Fine, deal then_.”

 

John harus membasuh bibirnya dengan kembang tujuh rupa karena sudah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri. Sekarang ia membuat perjanjian dengan perompak, bagus, bagus sekali. Ia jijik dengan bibirnya sendiri, walau apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sherlock... semuanya masuk akal, sih.

 

Ya sudahlah, ia lihat saja nanti bagaimana jadinya.

 

(Dan ia masih tak sudi harus menjadi _cleaning service._ Cih _._ )

 

 

 

* * *

 

**| VII |**

**Ingat aku?**

 

 

* * *

 

 

_”Tuan...”_

_Rendah, suara rendah itu terus memanggilnya. Suara yang dilontarkan sekali di dekat telinganya lalu terasa seperti bergema. Memejamkan mata, John ingin mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara dan memanggilnya demikian._

Tap, tap, tap _. Bergema di ruangan yang sepertinya luas, gelap dan tak berbatas ini. Suara tapak kaki itu semakin mendekat kepadanya, hingga akhirnya, dalam gelap ini John merasakan ada sebuah tangan munggil menggamit tangannya. Lembut, perlahan dipegangnya, walau ia merasakan ada rasa kental basah dan lengket, bercampur dengan wangi besi karat yang mengambang di udara sekitarnya._

_Tangan anak itu berdarah._

_Tapi kata-kata itu tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. John tak mampu bersuara, hanya mampu merasakan bahwa kini kedua telapak tangan kecil itu semakin menggengamnya erat. Bahkan untuk berucap bahwa aku harus menyembuhkan tanganmu pun, sama sekali tidak keluar dari bibirnya._

_Lalu muncul seberkas cahaya, menyinari sebagian bawah wajahnya. Hanya terlihat sebuah senyum tipis tergambar dari bibir anak itu, begitu manis dan tulus. Perlahan terbuka, dengan bergetar, mengucapkan kata-katanya lagi._

_”Akhirnya, kita bertemu kembali—”_

_Dan sebelum anak itu sempat selesai berkata, sesuatu menarik John kembali dalam gelap._

_._

_”Tidak seharusnya kau mengingat ini semua, Watson. Lupakanlah...”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

Lalu terbangun.

 

Mimpi buruk, sudah lama John Watson tak mendapatkannya. Tapi itu sungguh mengejutkannya, apalagi ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba menariknya sampai serasa seperti jatuh sungguhan. Astaga, itu menakutkan... tapi untungnya ia tidak kenapa-napa. Bahkan jatuh dari ranjang pun tidak, dan ia bersyukur karenanya. Ia tak berniat membuat kegaduhan di _airship_ yang banyak terbuat dari kayu ini. Bunyi berdebam bisa mengundang kedatangan banyak kru milik Sherlock dan tentu saja John tak mau itu terjadi.

 

Menghela napas, lalu berpikir kalau ia seharusnya tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit tak enak karena ini bukan di kapalnya, atau hanya karena sedikit perasaan was-was yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan. Tidak seperti ia akan terbunuh di kala tidurnya, John Watson sudah terlatih untuk berjaga bahkan di kala ia tidur. Lagipula... ia sudah hampir seminggu di tempat ini, dan sepertinya Sherlock benar-benar menjaga sumpahnya.

 

Dan bagus, sekarang ia sudah terlanjur terbangun lebih cepat hari ini, ia tak punya pilihan selain tetap bangun dan menyapu dek—sesuai tugas jahanamnya, _cleaning service—_ sekalian mencuri-curi momen untuk menikmati matahari terbit. Toh, sepertinya Sherlock memberinya izin keluar, dan itu... entah kenapa sedikit menenangkannya. ”Haah...” sekali lagi John menghela napas, berpikir kenapa kejadian ini masih banyak menyisakan pertanyaan, sementara dalam kepalanya, ada banyak spekulasi yang keluar. Ia benci dan rasa penasarannya terlalu besar lebih daripada yang ia biasa tahan.

 

Dan rasa keingin-tahuan akhirnya membawa dirinya sampai kemari.

 

Sampai menjadi penjaga langit. Langit yang selalu menjadi obsesi John Watson sejak dulu.

 

Ada panggilan bahwa ia harus bekerja dengan menjejalahi angkasa. Panggilan yang berkata bahwa ia akan menemukan siapa dirinya sesungguhnya jika ia sudah pergi selama beberapa saat. Namun seberapa lama pun ia mengarungi angkasa, ia masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ada perasaan yang terasa tak pernah benar-benar terisi di hatinya, perasaan yang meminta untuk diisi ketika John Watson mengarungi angkasa. Mencari sesuatu akan siapa sebenarnya yang sepertinya sudah lama memanggil dirinya.

 

Tapi ia tak pernah bisa menemukannya.

 

Ia sudah berada disini, di langit, dan sudah mengarunginya. Sudah menangkap dan membunuh banyak perompak, sudah sering mendengar elu-eluan dan pujian yang diberikan kepada dirinya karena ia adalah seorang pahlawan yang menumpas kejahatan dan kebengisan dari para perompak tak manusiawi itu.

 

Dan betapapun ia berusaha untuk menangkap semua perompak di angkasa, ia tetap tak berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang menghantui dirinya.

 

”Hoo, kau sudah bangun, rupanya.”

 

Oh, kebetulan sekali. ”Begitulah.” John bergumam pelan, sesaat berhenti menyapu dan kemudian memakan obat yang ia makan setiap pagi. Langit sudah mulai cerah, dan mungkin ia bisa melihat matahari terbit hari ini. Suatu pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah ia sering saksikan, tapi jarang ia nikmati.

 

”Itu obat apa?” Sherlock bertanya saat matanya menangkap kapsul merah-putih tersebut.

 

”Semacam obat penenang. Aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat parah sampai membuatku syok di beberapa waktu.” John memijit keningnya sebentar sebelum lanjut menyapu dek tersebut dan baru menyadari kalau kemarin ia belum minum obatnya. Mungkin itu sebab kenapa ia kembali memimpikan mimpi-mimpi aneh tersebut lagi. Sebenarnya juga, agak enggan bagi diri John untuk mengatakannya tapi tentu saja ia lebih baik menjawabi Sherlock daripada ia bisa terluka di saat yang tidak dibutuhkan. Tidak seperti Sherlock sejauh ini akan melakukan hal jelek jadi sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika ia bisa sedikit mempercayai perkataan perompak satu ini. ”Lucu kau tidak mengunci atau setidaknya memborgol tawananmu.”

 

”Sudah kukatakan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau tamuku. Kalau kau mau kabur pun juga aku bisa punya banyak cara untuk menahanmu disini.” kali ini Sherlock mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyalakan pemantik apinya. Sesekali menghela napasnya, dan kemudian sekumpulan asap rokok itu keluar dari mulutnya. ”Walau kau tak mau, aku tak punya pilihan selain menahanmu disini.”

 

”Kau tahu, kalau kau melepaskanku sekarang kau tak akan dikejar.” John bergumam, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke selusur dek untuk beristirahat sesaat. Sudahlah, toh dek ini sudah cukup bersih untuk sementara waktu.  ”Oke, kau akan dikejar, oleh angkatan Air Force lainnya. Tapi kau tak usah mengundang seluruh headquarter untuk memburumu sampai seperti ini. Kau jelas tahu pangkatku lumayan berpengaruh—tentu tanpa maksud menyombong, tapi memang demikian situasinya sekarang.”

 

”Kau tak tahu apapun, John. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada aku ditangkap oleh para jahanam Air Force itu.” Sherlock berucap pendek, lalu menyeringai ke hadapan John setelah menghembuskan sekali lagi asap rokok tersebut dari mulutnya. ”Dan apapun yang terjadi... aku tak akan menyerahkan kau kembali kepada mereka. Selama kau masih ada padaku, aku menang.”

 

”Watson, bukan John.”

 

Sherlock hanya terkekeh, kemudian sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya berbunyi. Sebuah alat komunikasi, berbentuk kotak dengan alfabet titik-titik yang menonjol tercetak dari mesin kecil tersebut. ”Oh, aku harus pergi.” Sherlock berkata. ”Nikmati saja matahari pagi ini, di tanggal-tanggal ini, mataharinya sedang yang terbaik. Nanti kalau mau makan, pergi saja ke kantin di A-18, tinggal turun dan belok kanan. Jam sepuluh nanti, naiklah ke kantorku. Sampai jumpa.” menepuk pundak John, membuang sembari menginjak supaya mematikan puntung rokok tersebut dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan si laksamana yang kini ia pekerjakan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih.

 

John hanya bisa berpikir sejenak akan maksud perkataan Sherlock barusan. Selama Sherlock memegang John, ia menang? Memang apa yang dimenangkan Sherlock? Air Force belum jatuh, dan Sherlock masih menjadi buronan. Tak mungkin Sherlock menang kalau melihat dalam situasi seperti ini.

 

”Sial, kau tak harus membuang puntung rokoknya seperti ini, ’kan...”

 

Tapi sekali lagi, ia dikatakan tak tahu apa-apa, jadi mungkin, John hanya bisa diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Toh, matahari pagi ini memang bagus seperti kata kapten perompak tersebut. Ada baiknya ia menikmati dulu waktu ini sebentar sebelum berjalan ke kantin nanti.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_”John Watson, harap melapor kepada kapten Holmes di B-12 sekarang juga.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

”Hmm...”

 

Bergumam, lalu menatap ke arah Sherlock yang masih tengah mencoret-coret kumpulan dokumen yang berada di hadapannya. Kini John tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, menunggu Sherlock yang sepertinya belum ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan John saat ini.

 

”Holmes.”

 

Agak enggan memanggil nama depan Sherlock, dan suara saat melafalkan nama keluarga Sherlock itu pun masih terdengar tertahan di lidahnya. Berdeham sekali, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. John hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu saja. Semoga saja tidak lama, tapi karena John adalah seorang yang tak sabaran, maka ia berdeham dan kemudian kembali memanggil Sherlock.

 

”Sherlock...”

 

Akhirnya, mata perak itu balas menatapnya kembali. Nampak sedikit tersenyum saat mendengarkan John memanggil nama depannya. Pfft, lucu sekali, nadanya terdengar sangat segan dan tak rela. ”...Holmes.” John kembali menyebut nama belakangnya. ”Ada apa?”

 

”Oh, ada banyak hal.” Sherlock terkekeh, membereskan semua peralatan dan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya, menggulung semua kertas tersebut dan kembali meletakkannya di sebuah rak khusus gulungan kertas. Sebagai gantinya, dikeluarkan satu peta dari rak tersebut. ”Aku mau membawamu ke Salzar. Kota pelabuhan yang tak jauh dari sini, perkiraanku kita akan tiba dalam waktu setengah jam. Mungkin kau jarang mendengarnya, iya, memang, itu daerah terisolasi yang tidak diketahui oleh pemerintah. Maksudku, siapa juga yang berharap akan pergi ke pulau di tengah-tengah lautan terluas di planet ini?”

 

John mendengus, sedikit menyeringai. ”Ha. Rupanya kau memang senang menjarah dari yang lebih lemah darimu, ya. Dasar perompak.” apa sih yang ia harapkan dari Sherlock? Ia masih tetap seorang perompak. Perompak adalah penjarah, dan harusnya bukan hal yang mengherankan kalau mereka sampai hati menjarah rakyat kecil. Mendengarnya, Sherlock kembali tertawa, kemudian menatap lekat-lekat kepada John dengan tatapan penuh makna. Ada sedikit corak percaya diri dalam tatapan itu, dan ia nampak seperti menyiratkan bahwa asumsi John yang barusan adalah salah besar.

 

”Sebaliknya, John, kali ini aku yakin kau akan senang... atau mungkin terkejut.”

 

Mendecak, lalu mengikuti Sherlock berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut. ”Untuk kesekian kalinya, Watson.”

 

Memang asumsi John itu salah besar, sih.

 

Benar seperti kata Sherlock, kapal mereka akhirnya sampai di Salzar, menambatkan jangkarnya dan membiarkan semua awak kapal untuk turun dan beristirahat disana. John pun dituntun oleh Sherlock, diajak berjalan pergi dan berkeliling ke sekitar kota itu. Nampak Sherlock seperti membawa karung besar di punggungnya, dan John tak usah bertanya lagi untuk tahu kalau isinya adalah hasil jarahan. ”Ada satu karung lagi bertuliskan G. Bawa karung itu dan ikuti aku.” hanya itu yang dikatakan Sherlock sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan memanggul karung di punggung mereka. Hmm, mungkin ini semua harta jarahan yang berupa bentuk material berukuran kecil dan sedang, dan nanti akan dijual untuk kepentingan Sherlock dan krunya sendiri.

 

_Duk!_

 

”Sherlock!”

 

Seorang anak kecil, dengan tatanan rambut cokelat yang agak berantakan. Tersenyum lebar sambil langsung memeluk Sherlock dengan rapat. Nampak jelas bahwa anak itu begitu senang saat Sherlock mengusap rambutnya. ”Oh, halo Archie. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?”

 

”Bagus sekali! Ini berkat Sherlock yang sudah mengajarkanku soal anatomi kemarin!” anak yang dipanggil Archie itu terkekeh, kemudian memegangi tangan Sherlock dengan kedua tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil. ”Aku yakin aku pasti bisa lulus tes beasiswa dan diterima menjadi kadet Air Force tahun depan!”

 

Mendengarnya, John terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Sherlock nampak tak bermasalah dengan komentar optimis anak itu. ”Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau sudah lulus, nanti kau akan kubawa jalan-jalan dengan 221B, bagaimana?” dan kalau itu bukan bentuk dukungan, John tak tahu lagi apa itu selain hanya bisa melihat bahwa Archie kini sudah berlari pergi dan menjauh dari tempat mereka berada. Lama mereka terdiam, berjalan di jalan utama pulau kecil ini, sampai akhirnya John memutuskan untuk bertanya.

 

”Anakmu?”

 

”Mantan korban _child trafficking_. Aku beli dia dan kubawa dia untuk hidup dengan orang tua asuh disini. Sesekali saat aku pulang seperti ini aku membuka semacam kursus selama seminggu untuk menyamakan standar sekolah disini dengan di Capital.”

 

John sungguh tak menyangka jawaban tersebut, namun rasa penasarannya masih lebih besar ketimbang mengetahui masa lalu anak tersebut. ”Kau membenci Air Force tapi kau tak berusaha menahan anak yang kau didik untuk masuk Air Force... dan menyamakan standar dengan Capital? Siapa kau sebenarnya...”

 

”Itu hak mereka, buat apa aku menahan mimpi mereka?” tertawa, kemudian berjalan ke satu bar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. ”Toh kalau ia memang mau masuk atau memutuskan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan suatu hari nanti itu terserah mereka. Lagipula Archie masih kecil, aku tak mau menghancurkan mimpinya. Biarkan saja nanti realita yang menghancurkan mimpinya—yah, realita yang akan datang sebentar lagi.” kalimat terakhir itu dibisikkan pada dirinya sendiri, walau nampaknya John penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Sherlock katakan barusan. ”Soal siapa aku sebenarnya, kau bisa melihat keseharianku mulai sekarang. Kau pasti bisa mengerti, suatu hari nanti...”

   

Penasaran, seolah Sherlock tengah menyimpan rahasia yang bisa meledakkan dunia atau seolah dirinya seorang yang sangat dibutuhkan dunia— _wait_ , kalau dipikir lagi, memangnya ada perompak yang mau memberitahu langsung soal diri mereka? Sekalipun Sherlock tak berniat untuk mengembalikan dirinya kepada Air Force, pastilah Sherlock tak akan seratus persen percaya kepada John, bukan? Bodoh memang dirinya—tapi semua itu segera terlupakan saat John mendengar suara tawa yang menggelegar saat masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Bar yang diisi oleh banyak lelaki berusia tiga puluhan tahun keatas itu nampak begitu meriah dengan gitar akustik, suara perbincangan banyak orang, serta tawa-tawa penuh kebahagiaan setelah meneggak habis satu gelas besar berisi alkohol. Sesekali terdengar suara derit kayu dari bar ini saat Sherlock berjalan mendekati salah seorang bartender perempuan disana.

 

”Molly.”

 

Wanita yang bergaya sedikit kikuk itu tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok perompak bertubuh tinggi tegap tersebut. ”Sherlock.” ucapnya, senyumnya melambung dan kemudian hendak menyodorkan sebuah minuman yang khusus dibuat hanya untuk Sherlock. Molly sudah tahu benar kesukaan Sherlock. ”Bagaimana kabarmu? Perjalanan pasti sangat melelahka—”

 

_PRANG!_

 

”Kau...” suara Molly bergetar, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana saat kedua manik cokelatnya menangkap sosok lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Sherlock tersebut. ”Tak... mungkin...” melihat lagi ke arah Sherlock, dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur mohon penjelasan. ”Sherlock, bagaimana kau—”

 

John Watson, demi sejuta bajak laut, Molly tak menyangka akan melihat sosok John Watson berada di samping Sherlock. John, yang benar-benar tak menyangka dengan reaksi Molly, segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap tangan Molly yang basah terciprat minuman yang tumpah tersebut. ”Anda tak mengapa?” John tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang membuat wanita yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu sudah terkejut seperti baru melihat setan.

 

Atau bisa saja, Molly memang berprasangka demikian.

 

”Kau... tak mungkin—!”

 

_BUK!_

 

”Tiga ratus ribu gold, bagikan ke distrikmu, sekarang.” Sherlock masih mempertahankan senyumnya, walau jelas, tatapannya tajam terarah kepada Molly yang menandakan untuk jangan mengungkit masalah soal John lagi. ”Oh, dan boleh tolong buatkan satu lagi minuman itu untukku?”

 

Merasa bahwa keberadaan Molly sedang tak diharapkan di saat itu, akhirnya wanita itu pergi menjauh dari tempat kedua orang itu berada. John, yang jelas merasa curiga dengan kejadian sebelumnya, hanya bisa menatap kepergian Molly dari tempat tersebut sambil beranjak duduk dan meletakkan karungnya diantara kedua kakinya. ”Jadi, John Watson. Kita punya banyak waktu sepanjang tiga hari di pulau ini, dan selama tiga hari ini, silakan tanyakan kepadaku apa saja dan akan kujawab sebisaku. _So?_ ”

 

John menghela napasnya. Ia tak yakin kalau tiga hari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sementara ia punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya Sherlock menarik tangannya dan  membawanya ke tengah-tengah bar tersebut, dan memposisikannya di hadapannya ketika musik jazz itu mengalun. John jelas kebingungan, tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti Sherlock saja. Barulah setelah mereka berada di posisi siap dansa, John berbisik kepada Sherlock. ”Hei, apa maumu...” sedikit mendesis, lalu menatap ke arah lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi di hadapannya ini. ”Lagipula tidak seharusnya dua pria berdansa bersama seperti ini—”

 

”—Oh, sudahlah. Aku suka berdansa, dan mumpung ada kau disini, kau bisa jadi partnerku.”

 

Sherlock benar-benar tidak menjawab dirinya. John hanya bisa memendam kesal sendiri sambil mengikuti gerakan dan langkah Sherlock. ” _Take Five_ , dibawakan oleh Dave Brubeck. Aku lebih menyukai versi cover Atlantic Five Jazz, lebih meriah.” suara saxophone menjadi sesuatu yang dominan terdengar di ruangan itu, diiringi dengan denting piano yang dimainkan dengan nada yang terkesan ceria, menjadi indikasi bagi Sherlock untuk memandu langkah demi langkah bagi John untuk ikut berdansa dengannya. ”Dan kuharap kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak dengan begini. Kau tahu, biar lebih santai saja, kau nampak tegang sekali tadi, aku benci kalau harus berbicara dengan lawan main yang tegang sendiri.”

 

Alunan musik jazz tersebut semakin memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sesekali dengan suara yang lebih kecil akan terdengar ocehan dari para pengunjung yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Tawa, dan segala macam ekspresi kebahagiaan memenuhi mereka untuk terus berdansa dan tidak menghentikan tarian mereka sampai lagu tersebut habis nanti. John sendiri mulai menikmatinya, dan ia mulai bisa mengikuti ritme gerakan Sherlock yang tidak sesusah yang dibayangkannya. Oh, ia memang bukan penggemar dansa—atau mungkin ia sudah terlalu terlena dengan semua pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tidak menikmati hal sekecil ini lagi. Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar, dan ekspresi itu segera tertangkap oleh Sherlock.

 

”Aku melihatmu tersenyum, John... ada apa?”

 

Karena maksud awal Sherlock dengan berkata demikian adalah untuk menggoda John, maka ia ucapkan dengan nada yang sedikit seduktif. ”Tidak ada apapun, dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggilku Watson.” Senang melihat wajah kesal John yang lagi-lagi memprotes kalau ia tak mau dipanggil John dari mulut perompak busuk semacamnya. ”Bagaimana caramu untuk menangkap pesawatku?”

 

Satu tapak ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. ”Menyusupkan beberapa tikus di dalam kapalmu, dan menyambungkan koordinat kapalmu dengan _Time-Space Generator_ yang kupunya. Mesin kecil itu sudah kusambungkan dengan mesin navigasi dan teknologi nirkabel sehingga aku bisa mengirimkan sinyal untuk mengirim benda lain selama koordinat yang kudapat itu akurat.” Sherlock menjelaskan, sembari tangannya merain pinggang John, membawanya mendekat. ”Tapi karena kau bukan orang teknologi, jadi kujelaskan simpelnya saja begini. Sudah terjawab?”

 

”Dasar, senangnya bermaain kotor.” adalah demikian jawaban John. Pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah menganggap bahwa itu adalah jawaban yang cukup untuk sementara ini. Toh, kalau ia disuruh melapor, ia tinggal meminta bagian teknisi forensik untuk membuktikannya. ”Umm, dan yang kedua, kenapa tadi kau memberikan uangmu kepada si bartender yang... ketakutan melihatku?”

 

”Karena sudah menjadi hukum yang kutetapkan bahwa setiap kapal perompak di udara bahwa mereka harus menyerahkan 30% penghasilan mereka untuk dibagikan kepada yang membutuhkan.” putar ke kiri, mendorong John menjauh, lalu menariknya kembali mendekat. ”Dan kami paksakan juga mereka untuk mengenyam pendidikan supaya mereka bisa mengatur uang yang kami berikan kepada mereka. Pendidikan moral dan hitungan angka terutama yang menjadi fokus kami.”

 

Berjalan menjauh, berputar di antara kerumunan. ”Kenapa? Itu tugas pemerintah...”

 

”Menurutmu pemerintah mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membiayai orang semacam mereka?” Sherlock mendecak, dan kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kepada John, sementara tangan kirinya terpaut di punggung John. ”Kami menjadi perompak karena kami punya sesuatu yang diperjuangkan. Kebanyakan dari kru perompak ini adalah pria-pria yang ingin mencari uang dan menghidupi keluarganya yang miskin. Mereka juga patut hidup layak seperti kau, kru Air Force, atau siapa saja yang sudah berpenghidupan mapan.”

 

Terkesima.

 

Ia tak menyangka bahwa semua itu akan datang dari mulut seorang perompak. Tak menyangka bahwa ia berhadapan dengan Sherlock Holmes—yang tak terkalahkan dan raja dari tujuh angkasa. ”Kalau kau sepintar ini kenapa kau tidak bekerja saja untuk pemerintahan? Mereka juga pasti mau menyimpan orang cerdas sepertimu.” John bertutur, suaranya agak perlahan. ”Kau tak usah capek-capek menjadi perompak dan seumur hidup dicap buronan. Belum lagi semua isu-isu jelek yang diserang kepadamu biar kau tak berbicara sama sekali.”

 

Perkataan John benar-benar membuatnya berpikir sebentar. Apa yang harus ia jawab, tepatnya? ”Oh, kalau soal itu... mungkin kapan-kapan baru kujawab.” sebagai balasan, Sherlock hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian mengelus rambut John. Ia menghampiri kantong yang tadi dibawa John, dan membopongnya di belakang punggungnya. ”Kalau itu ceritanya panjang. Aku janji akan menceritakan kepadamu, tapi tidak sekarang.”

 

Musik jazz tersebut akhirnya berhenti juga. Seruan dan sorak-sorai para penonton yang bertepuk-tangan pun akhirnya mendorong John untuk menepuk kedua tangannya. Musik bagus dan sinkronisasi antar kru member itu patut diberi tepukan tangan oleh John, yang kini terkejut karena mendadak, Sherlock menariknya keluar. ”Apalagi sekarang?” John bertanya kepada Sherlock yang terus berjalan hingga tiba di atas gedung beratap _flat_ yang cukup tinggi untuk terlihat dan melihat keseluruhan daerah pemukiman ini. ”Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini sebenarnya?”

 

Sherlock hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menurunkan kantong yang berada di punggungnya sehingga kantong tersebut bersandar pada selusur atap _flat_ tersebut. ”Lihat saja.” berdeham, dan kemudian ia menggulung sebuah kertas karton, menjadikannya _speaker_ sementara. ”Semuanya, aku mohon perhatiannya!”

 

Dan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan itu berhenti. ”Jadi, halo semuanya, aku hanya akan berada disini sebentar saja. Sekarang hari Jumat, jadi...” Sherlock semakin bergebu-gebu melanjutkannya. ”Aku akan membagikan sebagian dari yang kupunya kepada kalian, terima kasih karena masih ingin tinggal disini, _TGIF_!” **[1]**

 

Kantong berisi banyak koin emas itupun dijatuhkan bagaikan hujan emas. Sementara di bawah sana terlihat banyak orang tengah memunguti koin-koin emas tersebut. ”Silakan ambil secukupnya! Dan bergabunglah dengan kru 221B dan akan kalian rasakan petualangan yang beda dari yang lain.” Sherlock tertawa saat mengucapkan bagian terakhir. ”Promosi paling efektif. Kau bagikan uang, janjikan omong kosong, dan jadilah kau mendapatkan tenaga kerja baru. Mudah, ’kan?”

 

”Dasar, bisanya hanya bisa saling menyuap seperti ini.” John bergumam sembari menatap Sherlock yang masih menurunkan hujan emas tersebut. Membiarkan rakyat miskin setidaknya memiliki aset walau hanya secuil. ”Tapi aku masih tak mengerti juga. Untuk apa, maksudmu, kalau kau benar-benar kerja tapi tak pernah dipandang, bahkan menjadi buronan? Aku sih akan kecewa, serius.”

 

Sherlock kembali terkekeh. Benar juga apa yang disebutkan oleh John, tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya itu dusta. ”Kalian mengatakan kami ini perompak. Ya, kami menjarah dari orang lain yang telah memiliki lebih, untuk orang lain yang juga membutuhkan.” Sherlock tersenyum kecil, menginstruksikan para kru-nya untuk menjalankan kapal itu sesegera mungkin. ”Jadi membuat pertanyaan, siapa yang sebenarnya penjahat, bukan?”

 

Ah, _well_ , itu bisa saja.

 

Mungkin John harus belajar untuk tidak menghakimi dari tampangnya saja.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**| XXIV |**

 

**Dia milikku.**

 

* * *

 

”Letnan Morstan.”

 

Wanita berambut _blonde_ pendek tersebut menengok ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Segera setelah ia memerhatikan siapa yang memanggil dirinya, ia langsung bersiap dalam posisi hormat dan memanggil nama lelaki itu dengan tegas. ” _Sir_.” ucapnya. ”Ada yang bisa saya bantu, General Lestrade?”

 

Lestrade mengangguk sembari menginstruksikan Morstan—atau mungkin kalian lebih familiar dengan nama Mary—untuk menurunkan tangannya. ”Aku, mewakili para jendral lainnya, hendak mengangkatmu menjadi perwira senior selanjutnya dan melanjutkan misi Laksamana Watson.” Lestrade langsung mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya. ”Seperti yang kau tahu, bahwa semua perwira senior nampaknya juga ikut diambil ketika dalam perjalanan kemarin, sedangkan kau adalah seorang yang sudah membawa balik semua armada yang masih tersisa. Melihat dari hal itulah, kami bisa menganggap kalau kau punya potensi untuk melanjutkan misi John Watson, dan kalau bisa, menemukan dan membawa laksamana itu kembali.”

 

Dari semua hal yang diduga oleh Mary ketika dirinya akan dipanggil untuk langsung menghadap para jendral, bukan inilah yang ia sangka. Jadi maksudnya, ia dinaikkan pangkat untuk menjadi perwira senior dan diberikan misi untuk menangkap Sherlock, dan menolong John—kalaupun John masih hidup—di saat yang bersamaan? ”Siap, _sir_. Saya akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan sebaik mungkin.” Mary mempertegas komitmennya. Ia sudah diberikan kepercayaan untuk menangkap salah satu perompak paling diincar selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini jadi kalau ia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sebaik mungkin, Mary yakin bahwa kenaikan pangkat untuk mencapai laksamana tak akan sesusah ini. ”Izin untuk berbicara bebas, _sir_.”

 

”Izin diberikan.”

 

”Bagaimana anda tahu kalau Laksamana Watson masih hidup? Bukan bermaksud menghina apalagi menyumpahi, namun seperti yang kita tahu, sudah banyak kawan-kawan Air Force yang juga dibunuh. Jadi... darimana anda begitu yakin kalau John Watson masih hidup? Bahkan kami tidak mendapatkan kontak untuk uang tebusan atau apapun. Baik Sherlock Holmes beserta 221B benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan kapal laksamana kita...” jelasnya dengan panjang lebar, sudah sangat berharap untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dilihat dirinya saat Laksamana Watson tertangkap dan kapal besar itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. ”Barangkali jika ada yang perlu saya ketahui, akan lebih baik demi kelancaran dalam penangkapan Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Lestrade terdiam sesaat, nampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mary. Apalagi karena ia salah satu anggota yang berada di kapal lain, dan menyaksikan bahwa kapal utama yang diisi oleh John Watson beserta dengan para perwira senior lainnya menghilang tanpa bekas—seperti apa yang dilihat John Watson saat awal-awal bertemu dengan Sherlock—ia tak yakin kalau jawaban setengah bohongnya ini akan mampu membuat Mary puas. ”Kalau anda memperhatikan, Morstan, Sherlock Holmes langsung menumpas semua anggota kita yang sudah meninggal dulu-dulu di tempat. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa balik salah satu dari kita, beserta dengan kapalnya. Ia bukan tipe yang senang bermain dengan perdagangan manusia, jadi kita bisa asumsikan bahwa ia masih membawa John Watson, hidup-hidup.” kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Morstan, berharap semoga wanita itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

 

”Tapi—” terdiam sebentar, menyadari bahwa jendralnya tak akan mau buka mulut lebih dari ini, dan akhirnya kembali memberikan salam hormat kepada sang atasan. ”Baik, saya akan segera mempersiapkan pasukan saya. Permisi.”

 

Nampak sang perwira senior berjalan pergi dari ruang pertemuan tersebut, meninggalkan Lestrade yang menarik napasnya sendirian. Semua menjadi sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan mereka, dan kemudian menyesali taktik bodoh nan nekat yang ia ajukan dulu sekali, yaitu mengirim John Watson untuk menangkap Sherlock.

 

”Tak ada gunanya kalau kau berpikir terus tanpa memberikan penyelesaian masalah.”

 

Seseorang datang ke ruangan tersebut, dan jelasnya, seseorang tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan bagus di pandangan Lestrade. ”General Moriarty.” nampak begitu kesal saat menyebut namanya. Bagaimana pun, dari semua jendral yang bekerja di Air Force, Moriarty adalah seorang yang benar-benar eksentrik dan sulit bagi Lestrade untuk menerima orang gila semacam dirinya. Orang gila yang terlalu aneh dan nampak begitu tak mungkin untuk membawa dirinya sampai menjadi jendral seperti sekarang. ”Dan tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang memikirkan jalan keluar? Sekarang ini semua rencanamu dan semuanya berjalan dengan begitu berantakan. Watson dibawa oleh Holmes, dan kita berpotensi untuk menghancurkan diri kita sendiri beserta dengan penemuan jahanam bernama _Time-Space Generator_ tersebut.”

 

”Tapi tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang pernah membangun koneksi dekat dengan Sherlock Holmes. Hanya John Watson yang bisa melakukannya sejauh ini, dan bahkan lelaki itu tahu—dan tak tahu di saat yang bersamaan, konyol memang—bahwa ia bisa tahu apa saja tentang dan kelemahan Sherlock Holmes.” Moriarty kembali menjelaskan sembari menarik kursi tersebut. ”Tak akan susah menjatuhkan Sherlock, tinggal menunggu sejenak saja...”

 

Berpikir sebentar, dan kembali terdiam. Jujur saja, Lestrade tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Moriarty. Jendral yang sering menyamar dengan banyak wajah itu memang tidak bisa ia anggap serius—terlalu main-main, tidak bisa mengikuti jalan ataupun taktik yang sudah dirancang bersama dengan para jendral lainnya. Bukan berarti Moriarty bodoh, sih. Hanya saja terlalu serampangan dan sulit diandalkan untuk kerja tim. ”Dan kalau boleh tahu, jelaskan mengapa kau begitu percaya diri dengan John Watson.”

 

”Karena sejahat dan seburuk apapun seorang Sherlock, ia tak akan tega membunuh orang yang sangat ia kasihi, benar?” Moriarty hanya terkekeh, kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya, seolah seperti dimainkan. ”Aku tinggal menunggu saja, lagipula aku percaya dengan kemampuan cuci otakku. Sampai jumpa, kawan.”

 

”Kalau sampai semua rencanamu ini habis, aku tak peduli, kau harus bisa mempertanggung-jawabkan semuanya, Moriarty.” Lestrade mendesis, menyalakan rokoknya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. ”John Hamish Watson tak boleh ingat apapun tentang semuanya.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

**| XLVIII |**

**Ia bukan milik kalian.**

 

 

* * *

 

_Tawa._

_Ia mendengar tawa tersebut, dari kejauhan dan datang mendekat. Berbisik, lama-lama menjadi keras._

_Cahaya yang menyilaukan menggantikan gelap yang melingkupinya. Tiupan angin kencang, wewangian laut yang terkesan amis, dan ia merasakan tapak kakinya berpijak pada sesuatu yang lembut. Tangannya turun untuk mengambil segenggam dari tempat berpijaknya, pasir putih halus yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah laut luas yang berada di hadapannya, air laut yang begitu jernih, nampak terlihat sampai ke dasar pantai sampai beberapa kilometer ke depan._

_Karibia._

_John tahu tempat ini, sekalipun ia belum pernah memijakkan kakinya ke daerah ini sebab memang tempat ini memang bukan ranahnya. Namun mengapa ia merasa seperti sudah mendarah daging dengan tempat ini? Ada perasaan rindu saat kaki telanjangnya berjalan menyusuri pantai ini, berjalan mencari-cari apa yang seharusnya ia temukan kembali._

_Tenang sekali. Pantai ini tidak seperti akan terusik dengan kebisingan apapun selain daripada gemuruh yang semakin kencang terdengar ke arahnya._

_Dan sebuah jangkar raksasa jatuh menancap di depannya._

_Refleks, ia mendongak ke atas langit. Matahari cerah yang melingkupi dirinya kini telah menghilang, digantikan dengan bayangan dari sebuah wujud besar. Ah, sebuah_ airship _yang tak terlalu besar, cukup sederhana untuk ukurannya, namun dengan banyaknya slot senjata yang dipersiapkan di sisi-sisinya, boleh ia katakan bahwa kapal tersebut cukup untuk beradu dengan sekelas kapal kecil Air Force._

_Dari kapal tersebut turun seorang lelaki dengan menggunakan tali, berdiri di depan John, kemudian menginstruksikan kepada krunya yang berada di dalam kapal tersebut untuk menurunkan tangga gantung di hadapannya. Melihat sosok lelaki tersebut, John refleks tersenyum, walau kesannya lebih ke arah menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangannya._

_”Lamban. Seperti biasanya—”_

_Mendengar dirinya hendak memanggil nama lelaki tersebut, namun seolah lidahnya terasa seperti dibius setiap kali hendak mengucapkan namanya. Tapi dalam pikirannya, sadar bahwa ia punya kedekatan dengan lelaki misterius di hadapannya tersebut._

_”Sudahlah, toh aku tetap menjemputmu juga.” lelaki itu tertawa kecil. ”Sudah siap?”_

_Sosok familiar, namun tak bisa mengingat ataupun sadar akan siapa sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut. Hanya ada suara rendah yang begitu menenangkan yang memanggilnya, mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan membawanya naik ke_ airship _yang sudah bersiap jalan dan melayang untuk menjelajah di udara sana._

_”Tentu saja aku siap.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Sekali milikku, selamanya milikku.**

 

 

* * *

 

Mimpi lagi.

 

Aneh, sepertinya ia sudah rutin meminum obat yang sengaja ia pesan untuk mengurangi frekuensi mimpinya tersebut. Walau memang ini pertama kalinya selain daripada mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya, namun tetap saja hal mimpi itu mengganggu dirinya, sangat mengganggu dalam artian yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

 

Laksamana tersebut turun dari ranjangnya, menyusup ke bawah tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil dalam liontinnya tersebut, mengguratkan sebuah garis penghitung harinya berada di sini. Perlahan, tanpa berusaha membuat terlalu banyak keributan, ia terus mengguratkannya dengan perlahan, kemudian menghitung satu per satu jumlah garis yang sudah ia gambar sejak awal kedatangannya.

 

Sudah ada empat puluh delapan garis.

 

Esok genaplah tujuh minggu ia berada dalam tahanan sang perompak Sherlock Holmes. Empat puluh delapan hari ia mencari kesempatan untuk bebas dari kungkungan Sherlock karena ia merasa sudah cukup mengenal lelaki itu. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana mematikan dan membajak aktifitas 221B—ya, ia memang pembelajar yang cepat—dan semuanya itu sudah cukup untuk memutar-balikkan keadaan mereka. John tinggal membawa balik kapal ini, dan sisanya diserahkan kepada para jendral saja.

 

Hanya satu yang tersisa; membebaskan krunya dan ia bisa mulai menjalankan rencana mengambil balik kapal ini.

 

Menjadi _cleaning service_ benar-benar membawa keuntungan untuk John. Ia bisa punya kesempatan untuk menelusup ke tempat-tempat tertentu tanpa harus dipertanyakan motifnya. Beberapa kali juga ia sempat berkontak dengan para kru yang berada di penjara sana, dan berkata bahwa memang sulit untuk kabur karena mereka tak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka di tangan Sherlock—karena rupanya Sherlock masih memberlakukan ancaman hukuman mati itu masih diberlakukan kepada para kru yang berusaha kabur barang sedikitpun.

 

Tapi tak masalah, John punya imunitas itu dan ia bisa menggunakannya untuk melawan Sherlock balik.

 

Misinya akan segera tuntas, dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan bonus atas jasanya.

 

”Tuan Watson, anda dipanggil kapten untuk ke ruang makan.”

 

Seseorang memanggil dirinya—pasti itu bawahan Sherlock, atau mungkin temannya. Saat membuka pintu tersebut, sosok seorang yang tak terlalu tinggi telah membukakan pintu baginya dan menawarkan diri untuk menuntun John. Jelas lelaki itu menolak—ia tak sakit, tak perlu dituntun dan lagipula kakinya sudah bisa ia gunakan dengan baik—dan akhirnya menemui lelaki itu di ruang makan.

 

”Holmes.”

 

Masih ada rasa sungkan memanggil nama depannya. Tidak ingin mulai terikat dengan sapaan akrab dengan saling memanggil nama depan. ”Makanan di kafeteria ini memang tidak seenak yang biasanya tapi kuharap kau tidak bermasalah dengan menu hari ini.” tutur Sherlock.

 

”Tenang saja, pasti akan kumakan.” lain daripada itu, John Watson sudah terbiasa untuk memakan makanan kapal yang tidak terlalu enak—menjadi laksamana tidak terdengar sekeren melafalkan pangkatnya, memang—dan karena itu John cukup kagum akan bagaimana kualitas serta rasa makanan di _airship_ ini benar-benar terjaga. Sepengetahuan John, ia mendengar dari koki _airship_ ini bahwa semua makanan dikontrol langsung oleh Sherlock. Bahkan menu makanannya pun harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sherlock sebelum bisa dimasak dan masuk menjadi pilihan di kantin ini.

 

”Makanan sehat itu perlu.” adalah itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Sherlock saat John bertanya soal mengapa ia begitu awas dengan kualitas makanannya. Sebab lucu bagi John karena ia tak pernah melihat kapten perompak manapun yang sampai seniat Sherlock. ”Aku butuh semua kru-ku untuk sehat, dan tentu saja aku ingin mereka selalu berada dalam keadaan fisik optimal sepanjang waktu.” Tidak pernah terlintas mungkin di kepala mereka, apalagi memang makanan seperti ini harganya cukup mahal. Tidak sembarang orang bisa membeli beberapa jenis sayuran—yang berhasil Sherlock dapatkan, entah bagaimana—ataupun mengerti bagaimana menjaga semua makanan disini tetap segar.

 

Mata cokelat keabu-abuannya menilik ke sekitar kantin ini, yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Peringatan kebersihan yang ditempelkan di berbagai sisi dinding kantin ini tidak hanya berguna sebagai hiasan belaka, rupanya. John tersenyum tanpa sadar, lanjut menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. ”Ini kapal yang sangat bagus...” gumamnya, lanjut memakan sesuap lain. ”Tak heran kalau semua kru-mu betah berada disini.”

 

”Dan apa itu berarti artinya kau betah tinggal disini?” Sherlock bertanya, sedikit menyeringai.

 

”Aku bukan bagian dari kru-mu.” dengan cepat, John menjawab Sherlock balik. Tidak ingin ada kesalah-pahaman. Bagaimanapun, hubungan ’tinggal bersama’ ini didasarkan pada keadaan saling menguntungkan. Sherlock bisa tetap diawasi oleh John—dalam artian, membiarkan dirinya dipantau dan dicari segala kelemahannya oleh John, kalau laksamana itu bisa menemukannya—dan John bisa mencari jalan agar ia segera kabur dan menyusun taktik agar kali ini ia benar-benar bisa menangkap Sherlock Holmes.

 

Walau kalau dipikir lagi, pada poin yang ditawarkan Sherlock sama sekali tidak menguntungkan perompak tersebut, barang secuil pun. Membiarkan seorang laksamana dengan kemampuan taktik terhebat di masanya untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang Sherlock, dan menjaganya baik-baik bahkan tidak melukainya, itu semua membuat John semakin curiga dari hari ke hari. Apa yang sebenarnya Sherlock dapatkan dari semua ini? Sepertinya semua yang ia ajukan berkesan hanya untuk memenangkan posisi John sejak awal, dan John tak tahu, adakah rencana yang lebih dari semua perjanjian manis tersebut? Sekalipun Sherlock tak melanggar sumpah dan janjinya di hari pertama mereka berdiskusi soal ketentuan tinggal di _airship_ ini, John masih punya hak untuk mempertanyakan semuanya.

 

Lagipula harus John katakan, kalau Sherlock benar-benar ’baik’, masih ingin memperhatikan dirinya beserta kru-nya.

 

”Kapten! _Airship_ asing berusaha menyerang kita!”

 

Apalagi karena Sherlock masih harus berurusan dengan perompak lain, seperti sekarang ini.

 

”Baik, aku akan segera kesana. Nyalakan pelindung level 4, dan aktifkan pengecoh optik sampai aku tiba disana.” balas berbicara kepada salah satu anak buahnya yang berada di kokpit melalui _transceiver_ yang ia letakkan di telinganya tersebut, kemudian membersihkan makanannya yang baru disantap setengah porsi. ”Sayang, padahal makanan hari ini enak.” hanya mengambil satu potong roti bakar dan membawanya sembari berjalan ke kokpit.

 

”Ada apa?”

 

”Biasa, serangan dari saingan. Ini tak akan lama, tapi melihat dari jenis kapalnya...” menengok ke jendela, dan melihat sebuah _airship_ yang berukuran lebih besar dari 221B. ”...mungkin ini akan memakan waktu sebentar. Oh, dan berhati-hati pada guncangan.”

 

Ia menarik lengan John, menyeretnya masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan kemudian mengeluarkan kunci ruangan tersebut. "Aku akan mengunci ruangan ini, dan kuharap kau tetap diam disini." Sherlock berucap, hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Aku tak mau mereka menemukanmu kalau kau keluar-keluar nanti. Masalah akan menjadi sangat rumit dan itu yang ingin kuhindari. Mengerti?"

 

Sebuah anggukan, lalu terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci.

 

Meninggalkan John yang kini sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Laksamana itu melirik ke sekeliling, dan menyaksikan bahwa ruangan ini tidak memiliki kamera pengawas atau apapun yang terlihat seperti bisa merekam gerakannya—yang sebenarnya merupakan hal baik karena itu artinya ia bisa berkeliling dan menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara Sherlock mengatur taktik. Bagaimana Sherlock menajamkan kemampuan deduksi tersebut, atau semua hal yang ia rasa perlu untuk menjatuhkan perompak yang sudah lama menjadi buronan Air Force.

 

Ruangan berlantai kayu yang dipoles tersebut benar-benar bersih, walau nampaknya bersih itu hanya tampak di sekitar jalan sampai ke meja tersebut. John langsung duduk di salah satu dari dua sofa yang saling berhadapan di depan meja kayu besar, tempat kerja Sherlock tersebut. Mata cokelat keabuannya menilik lagi ke beberapa sisi, dan perlu dipertanyakan oleh John bagaimana perompak satu itu bisa terus menemukan barang-barangnya di tengah tumpukan kertas, dokumen, paket, dan entahlah apapun barang lainnya yang bertumpuk dan berceceran di sekitar meja kerjanya. Bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, selain jalan menuju hadapan meja kerjanya, lemari berisi koleksi barang-barang kecil hasil temuannya tersebut adalah tempat yang paling rapi dan bersih dari semuanya.

 

.

 

_  
"Sepertinya liontin ini berharga sekaligus berbahaya bagimu."_

_Siang hari, ketika John tengah membersihkan lantai kamar tidur Sherlock dan lelaki itu nampak merokok dengan santainya sembari melihat dirinya bersih-bersih._

_"Darimana kau tahu..."_

_"Karena kulihat liontin itu satu-satunya yang tak berkarat, padahal dibuat dari tembaga yang rentan berkarat. Masih berkilau, kau memolesnya setiap hari. Kau sering meletakkan tanganmu di dada, sekitar tempat ujung liontin itu berada. Beda sekali dengan aksesoris lainnya yang kau pakai, misalnya seperti cincin tua yang sudah mulai pudar warnanya, apalagi tubuhmu, penuh dengan luka-luka mengenaskan seperti itu." Jelasnya sembari membalik halaman dari novel yang tengah dibacanya. "Dan... kau tahu, sepertinya engsel pisau mini di dalam liontin itu mulai longgar. Pantas saja kau semakin sering menyentuh dadamu sendiri, kau ketakutan karena pisau itu bisa-bisa membelah dadamu."_

_Mengangguk, walaupun ia memutuskan untuk lanjut bersih-bersih ketimbang harus berhadapan dengan Sherlock sekarang ini. "Analisis yang bagus. Tapi bisakah bagian tubuhku penuh luka-luka itu tak usah disebut? Terdengar ambigu..."_

_"Aku hanya berdeduksi tentang fakta, bukan ambiguitas. Faktanya memang kau punya banyak bekas luka disana, akui saja."_

_"_ Oh, shut up, you creep _.”_

 

.

 

Atau mungkin karena selama ini ia sering mendengar Sherlock berbicara dan berdeduksi dengan suara yang cukup untuk diakomodasi telinga John, sehingga pikiran akan satu momen ketika Sherlock melakukan deduksi pada dirinya itu kembali terlintas lagi di ingatannya.

 

John belajar banyak dari bagaimana Sherlock begitu ahli pada segala macam analisis dan deduksinya tak pernah membawanya pada kesalahan. Mempelajari pola perilaku seseorang melalui semua aspek dalam penampilan fisiknya, dan maksud sesungguhnya dari setiap gestur yang kita lakukan...

 

**_DRAK!_ **

****

Sial, airship ini mulai bergoyang. John berjalan ke salah satu jendela yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Menatap pada pemandangan kapal yang lebih besar itu hampir mengenai kapal ini dengan tembakan meriamnya. "Cih, senjata illegal." John mendecak sendiri, melihat bahwa senjata yang digunakan oleh lawan Sherlock kali ini sebenarnya adalah senjata yang sudah ditarik dari peredaran di perdagangan manapun. Tapi biarlah, memang inilah kehidupan perompak, penuh dengan kekerasan dan hal-hal illegal bertebaran dimana-mana. John hanya berharap saja semoga Sherlock tidak melukai 221B ini atau dirinya juga yang akan dipertanyakan, sementara misinya adalah membawa balik 221B dengan utuh.

 

**_KRAK!_ **

****

**_DUAK!_ **

 

Belum lama John berusaha mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, kini ia sudah terjatuh lagi karena goncangan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Membuat dirinya kini terjatuh, membentur salah satu sisi meja kayu itu. "Argh!" Mengerang kesakitan, lalu berusaha bangkit berdiri. Apa daya kini ia butuh usaha ekstra karena sulit untuk berdiri dari tumpukan barang-barang dan dokumen Sherlock yang sialan banyaknya ini. Untung sebagian besar diikat dalam satu per satu bundel, sehingga tak sesusah itu untuk menyingkirkannya—

 

—tunggu, apa ini?

 

Buku?

 

Bukan buku juga. Sekilas nampak seperti buku, dengan kotak di dalamnya. Sepertinya sengaja dibuat oleh Sherlock untuk menyimpan isi di dalamnya—yang John harapkan tidak menghilang isinya karena barusan tertindih olehnya sampai bagian kuncinya remuk. Pantas saja benturan tadi terasa sakit sekali—John pun akhirnya memastikan bahwa kotak berbentuk buku itu masih menjaga isinya, dan tersenyum lega saat melihat isinya masih utuh tersimpan disana, kunci berukiran antik tersebut dengan sebuah inisial pada salah satu bagian ukirannya.

 

JW.

 

John Watson?

 

Nama dirinya menjadi hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya—yang berusaha ia tepis dengan pikiran bahwa mungkin itu adalah cetakan dari nama perusahaan pembuat kunci, atau mungkin berarti lain lagi selain daripada melambangkan inisial John Watson. Lagipula mustahil, untuk apa Sherlock membuat kunci dengan ukiran inisialnya? Sherlock pasti belum pernah bertemu dengannya, dan tak ada gunanya membuat kunci berinisial dirinya. "Apapula yang kau pikirkan, John..." menghela napas, kemudian mengetuk pelipisnya dua kali, dan hendak mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempat asalnya. Ya, itu bukan benar-benar miliknya dan ia tak yakin kapan Sherlock kembali. Masih lebih penting bagi John untuk melihat berkas lain seperti taktik perang dan kegiatan lainnya yang diadakan oleh Sherlock.

 

John mengambil salah satu arsip, kemudian duduk di salah satu sandaran di dekat jendela. Saat itulah ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar bokongnya, terasa keras saat ia baru duduk. Melihat ke arah tempatnya duduk, dan menjumpai sebuah lubang kunci yang agak menonjol. Ah, lemari penyimpanan lagi, disamarkan sebagai selusur jendela yang multifungsi sebagai tempat duduk tersebut...

 

...dan disana ada cap bertuliskan JW.

 

"John, jangan berani-berani untuk membuka kotaknya."

 

Ini pasti lubang untuk kunci yang tadi.

 

"Jangan diambil, biasanya benda seperti ini punya sistem keamanan sendiri..."

 

Ya, pasti. Tapi kalau tak dicoba dibuka, siapa yang tahu akan ada jebakan disana?

 

"Jangan ambil..."

 

Karena John yakin isinya pasti akan bagus dan ia benci perasaan menyesal, serasa gagal menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah diberikan kepada dirinya.

 

"Sial."

 

Bagus, akhirnya kau ambil juga kunci itu, John. Sekarang tinggal buka dan masukkan ke dalam lubang tersebut, memutarnya, dan lihatlah kini pintu peti tersebut terbuka, aman dan bebas jebakan.

 

Menampilkan banyak sekali tumpukan foto dan surat, beserta beberapa barang-barang kecil yang tersimpan disana. Banyak dari surat tersebut sudah bertanda semenjak empat sampai enam tahun yang lalu, diurutkan dari yang paling lama hingga yang terbaru—ya, John tahu itu karena Sherlock menandai satu demi satu surat tersebut dengan kembali membubuhi tanggal di pojok kanan atasnya. "Surat apa ini..." berharap bahwa isinya adalah salah satu dari kumpulan taktik yang sudah diatur Sherlock, tapi harus menghadapi diri pada fakta yang kini benar-benar mengganggunya.

 

.

 

_”Dear Sherlock, apa kabarmu?”_

 

.

 

Semua surat itu dari dirinya.

 

"Bagaimana bisa..."

 

Dan sedangkan ia ingat pasti tak pernah mengirim surat pada siapapun. _Hell_ , ia tak butuh surat begini, ia tinggal mengirimkan pesan teks untuk komunikasi dan itu saja sudah cukup menjelaskan kenapa ia tak pernah menulis surat sejak kanak-kanak. Ini semua tak mungkin darinya, tapi...

 

Tapi... ini semua tulisan tangannya...

 

.

 

_”Lama tak bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak menghancurkan kapalku, ’kan?”_

 

.

 

**_Klik._ **

 

”Hei, aku sudah kembali. Kau tidak merusuh apapun di sini, bu—”

 

Sherlock Holmes langsung pucat seketika.

 

Menyaksikan John Watson dengan tumpukan surat yang diambil dari peti dekat jendelanya tersebut, melihat bahwa John kini tengah membacanya dengan tangan bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dibacanya kini. Cepat, Sherlock langsung berjalan menghampiri John, menunggu reaksi dari sang laksamana.

 

.

 

_”Memang lebih praktis kalau menggunakan alat komunikasi elektronik, tapi kemarin Air Force sudah menjalankan alat penyadap. Kurasa akan lebih aman jika aku menyusupkan surat ini, mereka tak akan membuka amplop bercap resmi Air Force, bukan? Tidak seperti kita punya teknologi untuk melihat tembus pandang sejauh ini._

_Singkat kata, aku berhasil masuk ke dalam Air Force.”_

 

.

 

”Holmes, apa ini...”

 

Menyadari bahwa inilah waktunya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada John, ia pun menarik sang laksamana ke sofa dan duduk di sampingnya. Mengambil bundelan surat tersebut, terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik napas sekali lagi. ”Kabar baiknya, dulu kau rajin menulis buku harian.” mengambil satu buku berwarna merah tua yang sudah usang, menunjukkannya kepada John. ”Boleh kubaca?”

 

John hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak peduli kalau seandainya itu memang bukunya dia dulu atau... atau entahlah, ia hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya dan persetan dengan semuanya.

 

”Sebelum itu, aku mau memulai cerita ini dari 14 tahun yang lalu, waktu kita bertemu...”

 

 

 

* * *

 

**14 . 01 . 25 | 11:18 PM**

**Atlantik**

_Pertama, John Watson bersyukur karena ia bisa memiliki Mycroft Holmes sebagai atasannya._

_Lelaki itu adalah seorang atasan—diluar daripada lelaki itu adalah seorang kapten perompak—yang baik dan cukup pegertian dengan segala kebutuhannya. Bahkan kalaupun John mau membandingkan Mycroft dengan seorang bos yang bekerja di perkantoran di pusat kota sekalipun, Mycroft masih terdengar lebih baik dari mereka. Ironis karena seorang perompak lebih paham tentang hak asasi manusia dan pengertian bahwa strata ada hanya sebagai pembagian tugas dan tidak berarti alat untuk menekan yang lemah._

_Kedua, Mycroft berhasil menemukan kembali saudara kandungnya yang terpisah darinya ketika lahir._

_Sherlock Holmes telah menjadi subjek remaja yang cukup fenomenal di Capital belakangan ini. Dengan usia muda mampu meyakinkan kementrian dengan kejeniusannya, dan kemudian baru beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya menjadi buronan karena ia terjerat skandal—dan jelas itu hanya dibuat-buat karena semua tua-tua di Capital iri pada kejeniusan anak itu. Melihat bahwa ini adalah waktu yang baik untuk mempertemukan dua saudara yang lama berpisah, kesempatan ini bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi kru Mycroft untuk melakukan ekspansi kekuasaan karena dua orang dengan sifat yang sama-sama sinis dan berujung adu kepandaian itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun._

_Karena alasan itulah, John Watson kini harus berhadapan dengan anak muda satu ini._

_Mengatakan bahwa dirinya tua juga tak pantas, sih. Dirinya masih berumur 19, hanya terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Sherlock. Jujur, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengajak bicara orang seperti Sherlock, dan sungguh, ia malas sekali melakukan tugas satu ini. Tapi sekali perintah adalah perintah, dan sebagai tangan kanan terpercaya Mycroft, ia sudah meminta kru lainnya untuk menyiapkan kamar bagi Sherlock. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau membuat Sherlock merasa seperti tahanan, jadi ia hanya bisa berharap kalau cara pendekatannya berhasil._

_Walau ketika John memasuki ruangan tersebut, semuanya tidak berjalan seperti perkiraannya._

_Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, Sherlock telah memojokkannya sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya. Terkejut karena belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan refleks yang begitu tangkas. Sebuah pisau kecil sudah bersiap di dekat lehernya, hanya tinggal satu inci sebelum ujungnya menyayat kulit lehernya._

_”Lepaskan aku dari sini.”_

_Sebelah tangan John telah dikunci oleh anak tersebut, membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak bebas. Bagus karena sebelah tangan John masih bisa ia gunakan dengan bebas. Terlebih lagi dengan kakinya yang masih bebas bergerak, ia bisa melakukan putaran dan menyengkat lelaki muda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Kesempatan baik untuk memutar-balikkan situasi, pikir John._

_Namun rupanya Sherlock terus memberontak. Tidak berhenti untuk melawan John dan kini ia berputar balik, mengambil pistol yang berada di pinggang John, dan mengacungkan ujungnya ke arah pelipis John. Nampak napas anak itu memburu. Rambut hitam keritingnya semakin nampak berantakan karena adu fisik barusan, dihiasi dengan cucuran keringat di sekitar keningnya. John rupanya benar-benar mengerahkan semua kekuatannya sampai membuat remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lumayan kelelahan._

_Terdiam sesaat, saling berpandangan. Perak bertemu cokelat kebiruan, sebelum akhirnya John kembali melawan dengan memelintir pergelangan tangan Sherlock, cukup kuat untuk membuat remaja satu itu kehilangan pegangan atas laras pistol tersebut namun sebisa mungkin tidak melukainya. ”Sherlock, benar?” kini John menyudutkan Sherlock ke dinding yang tak berada jauh dari sana, menyudutkannya, dan berbicara terengah-engah kepada Sherlock. ”Dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon, aku tak mau menyakitimu.”_

_Sherlock berjalan mundur setapak, lalu di tapak kedua, mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk menjatuhkan John ke tanah. Membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di atas lelaki tersebut dan kemudian mengambil kembali pistol sementara John sudah berada di hadapannya dengan pisau milik Sherlock. Kini mereka berdua saling adu memukul dan menghindari kuncian sembari bermanuever menghindari pukulan dan serangan John yang bisa melukai dirinya. Pisau memang merupakan musuh yang berbahaya ketika sampai di tangan yang tepat._

_”Diam.” John mendesis, berhasil menyudutkan Sherlock dan membiarkan anak itu merasakan dinginnya besi dari pisau yang kini sudah menyentuh lehernya. Tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat luka di kulit putih itu, memang, namun cukup untuk menggertak. ”Aku tak akan menggunakan kekerasan kalau kau tidak memulainya duluan. Dan tidak, kami tidak disini untuk menangkapmu.”_

 

_Balas mendecak, kini berusaha untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang terasa sangat lama ini. ”Bohong, kalian semua berbohong!” anak muda tersebut terus berteriak kesal. Sudah merasa muak dengan segala penangkapan dan tuduhan kepadanya, dan kini mengacungkan ujung pistol tersebut sekali lagi pada pelipis John. ”Aku tak peduli, memang apa bedanya, hah? Dasar kalian semua, manusia tidak punya hati. Bisanya hanya merenggut hak orang dan termakan iri...”_

_”Tidak ada yang mau melakukan hal itu kepadamu, Sherlock. Kalau kau masih tak percaya, coba perhatikan. Apakah aku akan memberikanmu kamar dan pakaian layak kalau memang ingin menangkapmu sebagai tahanan?”_

_Berpikir sesaat, baru sadar bahwa ia sudah terlampau panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mendecak pelan, kemudian melemparkan pistolnya jauh-jauh. ”Sherlock Holmes. Tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku. Kau?”_

_Melihat bahwa Sherlock sudah menjatuhkan pistolnya jauh-jauh, ia pun akhirnya melepaskan Sherlock dan kembali menyusupkan pisaunya di sarung pinggangnya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan anak muda tersebut._

_”John Watson, asisten kakakmu, dan kuharap kau bisa belajar jadi anak baik-baik.”  
  
_

* * *

 

”Singkat kata, kita saling adu membunuh saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku direkrut oleh Mycroft, dan kemudian kita pergi dalam perjalanan bersama.” Sherlock terus lanjut bercerita, masih tidak kuasa menatap langsung kepada John yang kini nampak tidak percaya sedikitpun—tapi terpaksa harus percaya di saat yang bersamaan—dan biarpun tahu bahwa nampaknya hal ini membuat John semakin kalut, Sherlock tetap lanjut bercerita. ”Ada banyak hal yang terjadi setelahnya, dan intinya, aku bekerja dibawahmu, lebih tepatnya sebagai salah satu _bodyguard_ -mu karena Mycroft mulai membagi tugasnya denganmu.”

 

John terus mengangguk-angguk saja. Terdengar agak tidak meyakinkan, dirinya adalah atasan Sherlock dulu? ”A-agak sulit dipercaya, ya, ahahaha...” John bergumam kecil, kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri. ”Silakan lanjutkan...”

 

”Kau yakin mau lanjut?”

 

Mengangguk sekali lagi, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menghela napasnya lagi. Ada perasaan takut untuk mengenal siapa dirinya dulu kala—karena memang ia merasa bahwa inilah sesuatu yang dicarinya, pencerahan akan siapa dirinya sesungguhnya—tapi di saat yang sama tidak mengerti bagaimana harus bereaksi. Semua cerita itu terdengar fiktif, tapi... mungkin saja ia bisa mengetahui sesuatu. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang masuk akal di balik semua keanehan tersebut, mungkin?

 

”Ya, silakan lanjutkan.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Tujuh tahun sudah Sherlock bekerja di bawah John—atas perintah sialan kakaknya._

_Kalau Sherlock boleh bicara jujur, ia tidak menyukai fakta untuk diperintah seperti ini—ia ingin bebas tapi juga tak ingin berkuasa baik seperti John ataupun Mycroft. Tidak ingin merasakan terkekang kewajiban, dan hanya ingin berpegang pada dirinya sendiri sebab baginya kesendirian melindunginya, tidak punya ikatan dengan siapapun menjaga dirinya tetap dalam kondisi yang baik._

_Dan tanpa maksud meromantisasi, John telah membawa pandangannya ke arah lain._

_Ada perasaan bahwa ia ingin mengungguli lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut, sekaligus ingin menjaga lelaki yang sudah membantunya untuk menemukan arti berharganya memiliki teman. Menjaga lelaki yang telah memandunya untuk mempelajari lebih dalam tentang sesama manusia—kalau Sherlock masih sudi memanggil kebanyakan manusia di dunia ini sebagai sesamanya._

_”Sepertinya mereka tidak punya apapun lagi disini.”_

_Sebab tak masalah jika ia harus mengotori tangannya untuk menjaga seseorang yang ia pantas anggap setara dengannya diantara sampah-sampah dunia ini. Tak masalah jika itu berarti Sherlock harus melukai manusia lainnya seperti sekarang ini, hanya demi menjarah dan merampas milik orang lain. ”Baiklah.” John bergumam pelan, kembali mengitari tempat tersebut untuk mencari barangkali ada yang bisa ia ambil. Segeralah mereka keluar dari tempat tersebut, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang dibiarkan hidup. Tentu saja John tidak mau aksinya ketahuan, dan Sherlock adalah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan ’pembersihan’ tanpa meninggalkan bukti forensik._

_Yah, biasanya mereka akan melakukan hal demikian, tapi untuk kali ini, perjalanan mereka bertujuan beda. Mycroft memang sengaja memintanya datang kemari bersama dengan Sherlock untuk melakukan hal lain diluar daripada sekadar merampas harta benda, yaitu untuk membuktikan suatu isu yang sudah didengar dan cukup Mycroft takutkan. Isu tentang penelitian dari Air Force yang nampaknya cukup membahayakan nyawa banyak orang di kedepannya._

_Biasanya sih, mereka juga akan menyewa para informan atau membayar orang-orang dalam. Tapi untuk kali ini, Mycroft tidak bisa memercayai mereka, dan juga, ia tak yakin jika harus bergantung dengan orang-orang semacam mereka, ia bisa mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Lagipula sepengetahuan mereka, ini juga merupakan satu projek yang baru dimulai pengerjaannya, bahkan mereka sendiri saja tidak tahu apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Air Force—sebab jarang-jarang angkatan militer tersebut mau mengembangkan senjata, kalau motto tidak resmi mereka, ’Bukan divisi kami’._

_Tapi karena mereka tak tahu, makanya mereka mencari tahu._

_Dan benar saja seperti yang sudah diduga Mycroft, mereka menemukan setumpuk kopian_ blueprint _dari apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh orang-orang yang mereka sangka dari Air Force ini. Projek yang melibatkan sebuah mesin kecil dan sepertinya tidak akan membawa satu dampak yang fatal ketika jadi nanti._

_”Hoo, kesayangan Mycroft.” Sherlock bergumam, terus membaca gulungan tersebut. ”Sayang sekali kakinya putus sebelah.”_

_”Uh, itu bukan gaya bicara yang baik, Sherlock.”_

_”Faktanya kakinya memang buntung sebelah karena serangan Air Force yang lalu.” nampaknya Sherlock tidak memedulikan tanggapan John barusan, dan lanjut membaca semua gulungan kertas tersebut. ”Ini seperti sketsa dari satu alat... dan kombinasi rumus tentang dimensi? Apa yang mereka kerjakan sebenarnya...”_

_”Pastinya bukan hal biasa... oh.” John segera menggulung balik semua_ blueprint _tersebut, langsung bergegas kembali ke_ airship _-nya. Dalam sepanjang jalan itupun, John nampak terdiam, tidak ingin membicarakan hal apapun dengan Sherlock. Berbeda dengan biasanya, dimana John pasti akan berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan barang sekonyol apapun topiknya._

 

_Setidaknya Sherlock tahu saat esok harinya, bahwa di hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia akan melihat John Watson._

”Kau menghilang tiba-tiba setelah melihat semua gulungan itu.” Kali ini Sherlock mengambil kumpulan surat tersebut, bermaksud membacanya satu per satu. ”Dan sejak itu kau mengirimkan kepadaku, surat-surat dengan peta yang kau gambar dengan tinta transparan berisi taktik-taktik infiltrasimu.”

 

Surat pertama, delapan minggu setelah John menghilang tiba-tiba. Dengan perlahan, tanpa maksud membuat surat tersebut nampak lusuh dari yang sudah terlihat, Sherlock menariknya dari bundelan itu dan mulai membacanya.

 

.

 

_”Dear Sherlock, apa kabarmu?_

 

_Lama tak bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak menghancurkan kapalku, ’kan?_

 

_Memang lebih praktis kalau menggunakan alat komunikasi elektronik, tapi kemarin Air Force sudah menjalankan alat penyadap elektronik. Kurasa akan lebih aman jika aku menyusupkan surat ini, mereka tak akan membuka amplop bercap resmi Air Force, bukan? Tidak seperti kita punya teknologi untuk melihat tembus pandang beresolusi tinggi sejauh ini._

_Singkat kata, aku berhasil masuk ke dalam Air Force._

_Dan kurasa, dengan tidak mampunya Mycroft untuk memimpin armada lagi, apakah ini kesempatanmu menjadi kapten? Kalau memang benar, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu, terutama berdoa untuk keselamatan_ airship- _ku itu. Mahal sekali mereparasinya, jadi jangan sekali-kali kau menabrakkannya, atau menyenggolnya dekat tebing._

_Jaga kapalku dengan baik, ingat itu.”_

 

.

 

Membalik ke surat selanjutnya, dan John masih tetap memikirkan kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Aneh, sebab semuanya terasa familiar tapi juga asing baginya. Membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pening, tidak tahu bagaimana harus berpikir lagi.

 

Lagi, surat selanjutnya sebulan setengah setelah surat pertama dari John.

 

.

 

_”Dear Sherlock, belakangan ini cuaca sedang tidak begitu baik._

_Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa. Pasti susah, menjalankan_ airship _di cuaca seperti ini. Tapi kurasa selama Sir Holmes masih ada, harusnya tidak ada masalah, benar? Ah, atau mungkin aku harus lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu? Kau sendiri yang paling senang menantang cuaca dengan pergi mengenakan baju tipis keluar, dan aku tak suka kalau pengganti sementaraku harus jatuh sakit._

_Tapi setidaknya kabar baik untukku adalah karena aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal yang nyaman disini. Dan... ada banyak wanita perkasa disini. Mungkin kita bisa merekrut mereka kapan-kapan, umm? Mereka cukup bisa diandalkan untuk bekerja dan bagusnya, mereka semua penurut. Tidak akan sesusah itu mengontrol mereka selama kita tahu bagaimana cara menguasai emosi mereka._

_Baru kemarin aku segera diluluskan dari Kadet. Yang tercepat di angkatanku karena rupanya mereka memandangku sudah berpotensi untuk lanjut ke tahapan selanjutnya. Menjadi prajurit biasa lagi, sudah lama tidak merasakan pengalaman ini dan... agak membuatku sedikit tak terbiasa, tapi kalau aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku punya potensi yang mereka bisa manfaatkan_

_Dari posisiku sekarang aku hanya bisa memastikan bahwa di Air Force punya tempat penelitian khusus. Aku masih belum memiliki otoritas untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sistem keamanannya terlalu kuat, tapi pasti akan kuselidiki sedapat mungkin. Lampiran di tempat biasa, tapi mungkin kau akan butuh cahaya lebih kuat untuk membacanya._

_Jaga kapalku baik-baik. Aku mau ketika nanti kembali kapalku masih utuh.”_

_._

_”Dear Sherlock, apa kabar?_

_Sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu. Aku semakin sibuk disini, dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa dipercaya. Aku sudah berpangkat kapten sekarang, cepat sekali, bukan? Jika aku bisa menjadi laksamana, aku bisa segera mengetahui ada apa di balik pintu sana._

_Seperti biasa, aku sudah melampirkan beberapa gambar._

_Dan... sepertinya mereka tengah memperketat pengamanan belakangan ini. Aku tak yakin bisa mengirimkanmu surat dengan rutin lagi._

_Kuharap kau tidak sekali-kali berniat untuk mengerjai Mycroft, dan jangan lupa untuk menjaga kapalku dengan baik.”_

 

.

 

Dibuka lagi surat selanjutnya, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan John yang nampak semakin kalut. Oh, andai Sherlock tahu bagaimana sesak terasa di hati John saat mendengarkan semua kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang terdengar tak mungkin tapi juga... terkesan nyata, di saat yang sama.

 

Dan membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya, siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

.

_”Dear Sherlock, mungkin kalau kau ada disini sekarang, kau akan menertawakanku._

_Kaptenmu ini ketakutan._

_Sepertinya mereka mulai curiga akan diriku mengapa aku hanya menuliskan surat seperti ini. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini kutulis untuk saudaraku yang tinggal di tempat dimana tak ada koneksi untuk pesan teks atau segala macamnya. Kukatakan bahwa saudaraku adalah seorang yang idiot dengan teknologi tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa menggunakan alasan itu sebentar lagi. Mereka akan memulai untuk melakukan inspeksi pada setiap pesan yang dikirim, dan itu berarti mencari tahu tentang dirimu yang kuklaim sebagai saudara kandung idiotku, dan... besar kemungkinan kalau mereka akan tahu tentang semua ini._

_Projek yang mereka kerahkan sekarang ini berbahaya. Mereka berniat—karena merasa bahwa banyak dari populasi masyarakat yang sekarang sudah tak berguna atau hanya mengganggu stabilitas perdagangan budak karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak—untuk melenyapkan sebuah daerah di Selatan sana, dan diperkirakan akan melenyapkan lebih dari satu juta jiwa._

_Ini akan menjadi surat beserta lampiran terakhirku. Satu hal lainnya yang bisa kuberitahu selain penelitian ini sudah setengah jalan adalah mereka akan memulai untuk melakukan_ finishing _di Headquarter Ekuator. Berhubung barang-barang penelitian alat ini sangat banyak, mereka baru akan selesai merelokasi semuanya sekitar tahun depan. Masih cukup banyak waktu untuk menyusupkan beberapa tikus disana dan kembali merekons_

_Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi aku sudah tak bisa kembali lagi, aku sudah terlalu jauh dan aku tak lagi punya alasan untuk keluar sekarang._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”_

 

 

”Cukup, Holmes...” John semakin tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bertingkah—ataupun berkata. ”Cukup, cukup... Ja-jangan paksa aku untuk paham pada hal-hal seperti itu, kumohon...”

 

Ada rasa tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, tapi ada juga rasa ingin terbuai pada dirinya yang diceritakan melalui surat-surat tersebut. Akan bagaimana setiap kata-kata itu terasa seperti kebohongan yang terlalu nyata, atau mungkin, takut untuk mengakui bahwa apa yang selama ini ada di dalam pikirannya, semuanya adalah dusta? Pula, ada ketakutan dalam diri John bahwa ia akan menemukan siapa dirinya pada orang lain, dan disinilah ia kembali menemukan dirinya pada orang lain.

 

"Oh, kau masih tak paham juga? _Fine,_ aku menarikmu kembali kemari karena kau sembarangan saja membuat pesan kematian dan tidak memberitahu apapun soal keadaan di dalam sana." Menatap John dengan sinis, lalu menepuk punggung lelaki itu. "Aku juga tak mau membicarakan soal tega dan tak tega, itu bukan urusanmu. Maaf saja karena aku bukan orang yang sentimen, aku tak mau memanis-manisi situasinya. Lagipula..."

 

”...lagipula?”

 

Berpikir sesaat, melirik ke arah John, lalu memalingkan pandangannya. ”Bukan urusanmu.” lalu dijawab dengan ketus. Tidak ingin John tahu, tapi di saat yang sama begitu ingin agar John bisa mengerti dirinya juga.

 

”Sekarang jadi urusanku. Katakan.”

 

Perlukah ia memberitahunya?

 

Ah, mungkin dirinya perlu.

 

Menghela napas, kemudian memeluk John. Bukan suatu gestur yang akan ia jumpai dari seorang Sherlock Holmes, namun entah mengapa John sendiri juga tidak merasa tergerak untuk melawan pelukan itu. "Aku kira aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Sherlock mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, indikasi bahwa ia tersenyum. "Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk mencarimu. Mengerahkan semuanya untuk mendapatkanmu kembali setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku rasa... aku boleh merasa senang karena kau disini lagi."

 

Nampak wajahnya masih sangat tak mengerti, perlahan mendorong mundur Sherlock. Tidak kasar, bahkan sangat perlahan dan terkesan segan. ”Holmes, aku tak mengerti sama sekali...” merasa begitu goyah,

 

"Kau, dulu adalah kapten—bukan, partnerku." Menggengam erat pergelangan tangan John, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Dan aku mau kau kembali kepadaku."

 

 

 

* * *

 

**| XLIX |**

**”P.S.: Jika aku tertangkap, jangan cari aku. Jika aku mati di tangan mereka, jangan sampai kau bernasib sama.**

**Kalau mereka masih mau membiarkanku hidup, kita akan kembali bertemu dalam situasi yang sangat berbeda. Mungkin kita akan saling membunuh, tapi jika aku memang hendak membunuhmu suatu hari nanti, tolong, bunuh saja aku, dan lanjutkan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan bertahun-tahun ini. Jangan sia-siakan waktuku, ya?**

**Ada lebih dari sejuta nyawa yang bergantung hidupnya dari kita, dan kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya.**

**Salam sayang dariku, JW.”**

 

* * *

 

_”Tangkap dia!”_

_Sekawanan tentara berlari-lari mengejar sesosok lelaki di balik kerudung yang sudah kumal tersebut. Di tengah hujan yang begitu deras, dan hanya suara tentara yang menghentak bumi bersamaan dengan langkah yang berkecipak saat kedua kakinya berlari menghajar kubangan di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Napasnya memburu, dan di balik jubah kerudung yang dikenakannya, dijaga dengan begitu baik selembar surat yang agak usang dan berlipat-lipat._

_Ia harus sampai di tempat pengiriman suratnya seperti biasa, ini akan menjadi surat terakhirnya untuk Sherlock dan surat ini harus sampai ke tangan kanannya tersebut. Nyawanya menjadi tidak seberarti ketimbang sampainya surat tersebut kepada sang lelaki yang berada di seberang lautan sana._

_Kedua kakinya pun membawanya sampai ke salah satu_ airship _khusus untuk kurir. Segera, ia melompat masuk ke dalamnya, langsung menyusup ke bagian kargo dan mencari boks yang diberi cap tempat tujuannya. Berbisik-bisik sendiri di tengah napasnya yang memburu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan boks yang dimaksud dan segera menyisipkan surat itu ke dalamnya. Tak lupa juga ia masukkan kertas bukti pengiriman surat yang ia palsukan bersama dengan suratnya, agar surat itu bisa dilihat meyakinkan saat sampai di tujuan nanti._

_Tapak-tapak serdadu yang mengejarnya semakin dekat. Merasa bahwa keberadaannya disini akan membahayakan suratnya—kalau-kalau tempat surat ini digeledah dan mereka menemukan surat atas namanya, itu akan sangat berbahaya—ia pun akhirnya kembali berlari keluar. John Watson tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, toh, bagiannya sudah selesai, dan ia hanya bisa berharap Sherlock masih bisa melanjutkan apa yang mereka kejar._

_Time-Space Generator itu tak boleh digunakan oleh Air Force, bagaimana pun caranya._

_”Disana!”_

_Sebagian dari serdadu itu sudah menyudutkan dirinya. Dirinya yang kini berada di dek_ airship _tersebut, kemudian melirik ke bawahnya._ Airship _ini sudah mulai melayang, dan sebentar lagi akan berjalan. Tapi dengan intervensi dari para serdadu ini, sepertinya mereka tak akan berjalan untuk beberapa saat, yang berarti_ airship _ini belum akan terbang, dan ia masih bisa melompat ke laut dalam ketinggian yang aman._

_Baik, berarti ini saatnya ia melompat—_

**_DOR!_ **

_Ah, ia tertembak._

_Tepat di bagian pahanya, membuat tubuhnya semakin lunglai, bersandar pada selusur dek ini. Maka melompatlah John, terjun bebas ke lautan yang masih dangkal, merasa bahwa dengan cara ini jugalah mereka tak akan bisa menangkap dirinya—berharap bahwa dirinya sudah mati dalam waktu ia terjun ke bawah. Menutup matanya, menyunggingkan senyuman sedih dan berserah akan apa saja yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhnya ini nanti._

_”Sampai jumpa lagi di kehidupan lainnya, dear Sherlock.”_

 

* * *

 

Goyah.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia hidup, ia merasa begitu goyah. Tak pernah dalam sepanjang karirnya—yang masih tidak bisa ia percayai juga bahwa semua kehidupan yang ia percayai selama ini adalah palsu—ia pernah merasa sedemikian tak yakin. Merasa begitu rapuh, bagaikan porselen yang sudah retak, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia disenggol sedikit sampai pecah berkeping-keping.

 

Sial, ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tidak seperti ia tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi perasaan semacam ini karena memang ia tak pernah merasakannya. John Watson tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi dalam menghadapi rasa rapuh yang terus mencekam hatinya. Oh, rasanya seperti hatinya diperas kuat-kuat. Bahkan air hangat yang perlahan turun membasahi kepalanya, turun mengalir sampai kakinya ini saja tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, mandi air hangat gagal menenangkan dirinya.

 

Tidak hanya perasaannya yang kalut ini telah gagal membuat dirinya menikmati kenyamanan dari air hangat yang terus mengalir ini, tapi juga membuatnya tidak lagi peduli ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandinya—iya, memang ia yang terlalu bodoh sampai lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat ia sedang jelas-jelas mandi. Tidak lagi merasa peduli ketika tapak kaki yang berkecipak dengan lantai kamar mandi yang basah berjalan mendekati dirinya.

 

”Kau seharusnya tak disini.”

 

”Yah, sudah terlanjur disini.”

 

”Kau benci basah, bukan?”

 

”Untuk yang kali ini, tak bermasalah. Jangan dipikirkan...”

 

Seolah Sherlock mampu membaca pikirannya, ia berkata demikian. Mau tak mau John merasa terbawa dalam sugesti tersebut. Perlahan-lahan menyesap maksud dari perkataan singkat barusan, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Jangan dipikirkan? Agak terdengar mustahil ketika kau dihadapkan pada situasi dimana kau terpaksa mempertanyakan nilai eksistensi diri. Lebih parah daripada krisis percaya diri, ini tentang jati diri dan pastinya itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa saja membawa kita pada pertanyaan, apakah kita sungguhan ada di dunia ini? Ataukah selama ini eksistensi kita adalah satu variabel imajiner?

 

Dan jujur, suasananya menjadi sangat tak enak.

 

Lalu John mampu mendengar bisikan tersebut. ”Sudah kukatakan tadi, jangan dipikirkan.” Mendengar bisikan yang sudah begitu dekat dengan telinganya, dari seorang yang kini telah merangkul pinggangnya. ”Semakin kau pikirkan, kau tak akan bertambah baik.” tangan yang sama kini terus mengelus punggungnya, merasakan bagaimana tangan itu menyusuri bekas luka tembak di punggungnya.

 

”Kehadiranmu disini tak akan membuatku lebih baik.”

 

”Sudahlah, John, jangan mengelak.”

 

”Serius.”

 

Entah, padahal secara fisik, John tahu bahwa ia mampu mengusir Sherlock. Tak mudah untuk menendang atau menghajar Sherlock sampai tak sadar, namun suasana hatinya sedang menahannya untuk tak berlaku demikian. Ada rasa tidak ingin mencari pertengkaran dengan Sherlock sekarang, walau jujur saja, fakta bahwa Sherlock sudah memasuki ruangan ini di saat ia tengah mandi adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak beretika. Tapi kembali lagi, kapan Sherlock Holmes mengenal etika manusia biasa?

 

”Oh, laksamana. Jangan begitu. Setiap manusia butuh teman.” ia rasakan bahwa napas itu semakin dekat, merasakan akan bagaimana rambut yang terlihat berantakan itu mulai menggelitik di sekitar lehernya. Sebuah kecupan di tengah-tengah suara air hangat yang jatuh dan mengalir, masih tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuh. ”Jadi?”

 

”Jadi apanya?”

 

”Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya... Aku yang akan menenangkanmu?”

 

Hanya diam, tapi Sherlock tahu bahwa John sudah tak bermasalah jika tubuhnya yang lebih pendek daripada Sherlock dijamah atau diberi tanda, toh tadi ia sudah mendengar kata ”Terserah.” terucap dari mulut John biarpun hampir tak bersuara sama sekali. Otak sang laksamana sudah kosong dengan seribu satu pertanyaan yang tak terjawab tentang eksistensi dirinya. Toh, ia sudah mempertanyakan jati dirinya sendiri, tentang siapa sesungguhnya dirinya, atau bagaimana kehidupan keras di Air Force. Semua bayangan akan kekerasan dan kebimbangan itu dibalas dengan belaian tangan kasar Sherlock yang diusahakan menyapu sekujur tubuh John dengan selembut mungkin.

 

Sekali-kali Sherlock Holmes tak pernah berbuat sedemikian hal kecuali pada laksamana ini.

 

Sebab kelembutan memang bukan sifat dasar Sherlock Holmes. Tangannya yang selalu kasar karena bersimbah darah yang bukan miliknya, tangannya yang menjarah dengan alasan demi masyarakat kelas bawah tak pantas untuk kulit lembut milik John yang berhiaskan kemewahan palsu,

 

Di waktu-waktu lain, John akan menolak untuk tawaran itu. Tak akan sudi jika tubuhnya akan dijamah oleh tangan dari seorang yang berdarah dingin, membunuh tanpa ampun dan menjarah yang seharusnya tidak menjadi haknya. Merampas kebahagiaan orang dan membuat orang-orang semacam John harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menjaga keamanan.

 

Sekarang, persetan dengan semuanya itu. Rasanya ia butuh seseorang untuk memberikan sedikit hiburan baginya, dan ia sudah tak peduli dengan cara bagaimana. Sudahlah, ia juga sudah tak tahu mau bagaimana lagi sekarang.

 

"Baik, aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Sherlock lanjut membisikkan hal tersebut, sementara tangannya meraih mulut John, menutupnya dengan harapan tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka berdua. "Dan aku harap kau tidak terlalu berisik. Kau tentu tak mau kalau anak buahku mendengarmu dan kau... dipandang hina."

 

Lagi, mendecak. "Aku sudah tak peduli soal itu. Diam kau."

 

"Pedulilah sedikit. Tentu saja kau tak akan mau diperkosa ramai-ramai." Tertawa, lalu kecupannya tiba di tengkuk John. Membuat bercak merah yang cukup besar disana. Sherlock tak bisa menahan seringainya saat merasakan napas John terdengar sedikit tidak stabil. Laksamana satu ini pasti kesulitan untuk menutupi rasa sensitifnya. Hal itu terus membuat Sherlock terdorong untuk menjahili tubuh John, ada hasrat dalam dirinya untuk melihat sampai mana lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil di depannya ini bisa bereaksi.

 

Dan jika itu berarti Sherlock harus menyentuh ke bagian pribadi John, maka Sherlock tak akan segan untuk melakukannya.

 

Benar saja, John langsung mengerang. Mendesah saat jemari Sherlock memainkan miliknya dengan begitu piawai. Akan bagaimana kerja tangan-tangan besar yang biasanya dekil karena debu dan cuaca, kini bersih semerbak hanya untuk melakukan hal yang... seharusnya tak boleh mereka lakukan. Tapi toh, siapa juga yang kuasa memisahkan kedua manusia yang sudah terombang-ambing tentang keberadaan diri mereka?

 

Tidak ada.

 

Hanya ada dua orang yang tengah melakukan suatu pelepasan dari kejenuhan mereka. Yang seorang jenuh karena krisis eksistensial, sementara seorang lainnya memiliki kebutuhan yang harus disalurkan. Kebutuhan yang semakin menjadi adiktif bagi Sherlock saat ia mendengar erangan John semakin menjadi-jadi, kali ini bahkan sampai menggeliat dan agak melingkarkan tubuhnya. Menahan semua sensasi yang hendak menjulur ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya tersebut.

 

”Hush, jangan ditahan.” Sherlock berbisik kecil, kali ini sembari menjilati dan mengulum di telinga John. ”Selagi bisa kau keluarkan, keluarkanlah. Rasanya juga akan lebih enak.”

 

Seolah menurut, John langsung mengeluarkan semua desahannya yang tertahan. Kedua kakinya bergetar, sebenarnya tak kuat jika harus menopang tubuhnya lebih lama dari ini. Kakinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan sialan, sensasi ini juga ikut membuat kakinya menjadi tambah goyah. ”Bagus, anak baik.” Sherlock tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup pipi John. Sherlock semakin mempercepat permainan tangannya, dan hal itu membuat John tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan cairannya. ”Oh, kau lumayan cepat juga, ya. Sudah lama tidak berhubungan?” Sherlock bergumam kecil, dan kemudian membalik tubuh John supaya kini mereka saling berhadapan.

 

” _Shut up_. Kalau kau banyak omong seperti ini, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja.” John mengerang, menarik rambut bergelombang hitam milik Sherlock tersebut dan membawanya mendekat. ”Kata-katamu itu menghancurkan suasana, serius.”

 

”Oh, John. Kenapa tidak beterus-terang saja kalau kau menyukai ini...” tertawa, kemudian melumat bibir John sekali lagi. ”Kau terpikat secara emosional-romantis kepadaku. Tak usah mengelak.”

 

Mendecak, lalu kembali mencium Sherlock sekali lagi. Tangannya melingkar ke punggung Sherlock, hendak memeluknya. ”Bisakah kau diam, serius?” mendesis, tapi akhirnya John pun terus mencium bibir tersebut, seolah berusaha untuk mendominasi Sherlock.

 

Oh, tapi sekali-kali, Sherlock tak akan membiarkan John melakukannya.

 

Sherlock menarik handuk yang berada di rak yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berada. Menyelimuti handuk tersebut kepada John, selagi masih menciumi lelaki itu, membawanya ke ranjang Sherlock yang kebetulan berada bertepatan di ruang sebelahnya. Tanpa bermaksud membuang waktu, Sherlock langsung menggapai sebuah botol berukuran sedang. ”Uhm, kuharap kau tak bermasalah dengan minyak zaitun.” atau lebih tepatnya, minyak zaitun untuk salad. ”Nanti aku akan memandikanmu lagi kalau kau merasa tak nyaman, tenang saja.” membuka botol tersebut sambil mencium John, memaparkan sebagian dari isinya ke tangannya.

 

”Kenapa harus minyak zaitun...” di tengah-tengah ciuman itu, John berusaha bertanya kepada Sherlock. Ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki—seingatnya, seingatnya sejauh ini tak pernah—sehingga semua ini terasa aneh baginya. Ada perasaan bahwa ia ingin berhenti karena memang bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi diantara mereka, tapi juga, John sudah terdorong napsu sehingga merasa tak mungkin untuk menghentikan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sherlock ’mengajari’ dirinya.

 

Pikiran mesum yang tak akan John maafkan di waktu lain selain ini, tentunya.

 

”Memang ada apa dengan minyak zaitun?” Sherlock terkekeh, memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam John, mulai mencoba mengeksplorasi John lebih dalam, dan menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi John yang begitu menggiurkan. ”Kalau tidak begini nanti kamu yang kesakitan... kau bisa berdarah, terluka nanti. Tentu saja kita tak mau begitu, bukan?” tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sherlock memasukkan jari keduanya, kali ini membuat gerakan menggunting dalam tubuh John. Semakin menjilati bibirnya sendiri mendengar erangan dan wajah memerah John.

 

”A-aku tidak akan bisa makan salad dengan cara yang sama lagi... uhng—!” menahan erangannya, kali ini balas mencium Sherlock di bibir sekali lagi, lebih lama dan dalam. Ingin menikmati bagaimana lidah Sherlock segera menguasai bagian dalam bibirnya dengan begitu ahli, mengabsen satu demi satu, dan sensasi menggelitik kala kedua lidah itu beradu terasa begitu candu, ingin terus dan lagi merasakannya, tidak ingin terlepas kalau saja bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen dan karena Sherlock memasukkan jari ketiganya ke dalam John, membuat lelaki itu nampak meringkuk dan memeluk Sherlock semakin rapat. Sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan sensasi asing yang sesekali mengenai titik sensitifnya tersebut. John pun menggerakkan pinggangnya, berusaha agar jemari Sherlock bisa menyentuh bagian yang membuatnya terasa seperti akan melayang tersebut.

 

”Milikku...” tersenyum lagi, menatap pada lelaki yang dulu merupakan seniornya—dan kini menjadi seorang yang mau menyerahkan diri baginya diatas ranjang ini, memuaskan mata dan hasratnya dengan segala ekspresi yang begitu memikat. ”Akhirnya kau milikku...” kembali mempertemukan bibirnya pada John, merasa tak pernah merasa cukup dengan rasa lembut ketika kedua bibir itu saling beradu, lapar akan sensasi ketika kedua lidah mereka bertemu.

 

John terus mendesah, mengencangkan pegangannya kepada Sherlock, masih terus menghentakkan tubuhnya dan merasa kekurangan. ”Su-sudah, berhenti main-mainnya...” Ia ingin diisi lebih dari ini, rasa nikmat dan napsu sudah membawanya untuk meminta Sherlock mengisi dirinya sungguh-sungguh.

 

”Tidak tanpa bayaran, _dear_.” Sherlock menyeringai, memberikan tekanan yang sedikit berkesan mencemooh pada kata _dear_ tadi. ”Aku ingin tahu seberapa baik kerja mulutmu. Bagaimana jika kita mengujinya sekarang?”

 

”Aku tak paham...”

 

”Oh, ayolah, kau paham maksudku.” kemudian menarik kepala John—sedikit memaksa—dihadapkan kepada miliknya. ”Kau memang paling buruk dalam berbohong, tentu saja kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?”

 

Ragu, sebenarnya ia tak perlu penjelasan lisan lagi akan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini menurut Sherlock. Tapi... ada rasa tak enak ketika membayangkan ia benar-benar akan melakukannya kini. ”John? Aku tak punya waktu selamanya...” Sherlock berbisik, dan mendekatkan miliknya pada bibir John yang segera membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengulum milik Sherlock, masih dengan keraguan yang sepertinya bertambah lebih daripada sebelumnya.

 

Aneh, perasaan yang ia pikir cukup membuat perutnya ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya, dan ingin segera ia akhiri secepat mungkin. Tidak enak merasakan sensasi dimana milik seseorang lain berada di mulutnya, tapi entah kenapa di saat yang sama hal itu terasa begitu candu juga, dalam hal yang aneh—atau mungkin otaknya yang aneh, entahlah.

 

Biarlah, tak ada yang peduli, biar sekali ini saja pikirannya kembali bernista ria.

 

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai John merasakan mulutnya basah oleh cairan hangat, dengan rasa yang tak begitu mengenakkan untuk dicecap, terasa begitu kental dan bergerenjal. Ugh, mual seketika saat menciumi aromanya. Ia merasakan selanjutnya, Sherlock kini berada di hadapannya, kembali menciumnya lagi. Saling bertukar rasa akan cairan milik Sherlock tersebut di antara kedua mulut mereka. John hanya mengikuti kemauan Sherlock sekarang, saat lelaki itu meletakkan kedua kaki di atas pundaknya, sehingga membiarkan Sherlock mendapatkan pandangan akan John yang lebih leluasa.

 

Melepaskan dirinya dengan cara seperti ini adalah satu hal yang begitu kotor dalam pikiran normal John. Tapi kembali lagi, ia sedang tak dalam situasi normal. Jadi baginya, erangan kecewa karena merasakan dalam tubuhnya kembali kosong tak diisi, adalah satu hal yang kini tak lagi dipikirkan tentang etis atau tidaknya. Di lain waktu, ia akan menghina dirinya mengapa berani-beraninya mengundang orang lain kepada dirinya seperti ini. Akan mematahkan jari yang kini mengusap pipi dan rambutnya, dan akan menggigit sampai berdarah bibir pucat milik sang perompak yang kini kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya.

 

Dan tidak seperti ia akan menganggap bahwa ini adalah caranya bersenang-senang, dengan membiarkan seseorang menjamah dirinya, memasuki dirinya, membuatnya mengerang tanpa henti saat sensasi aneh milik lawan mainnya tersebut terus memasuki dirinya sampai seluruhnya. Tidak seperti John akan memaafkan Sherlock, tidak seperti John akan berhenti membenci perompak seperti kini John memulai menghentakkan pinggangnya pada milik Sherlock. Saling menghentakkan antara pinggang tersebut, mencari-cari dimana mereka bisa saling melepaskan cairan mereka. Ah, begitu membuat rasa ketagihan semakin kentara, diiringi sedikit rasa perih kala milik Sherlock bergesekkan dengan sisi-sisi dalam tubuh John yang cukup sempit, serta rasa merinding yang menjalar sampai ke sekitar punggungnya. ”John...” desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Sherlock, memanggil-manggil nama milik sang laksamana. ”Panggil namaku, John...”

 

Tidak.

 

Ia masih merasa ragu, tapi...

 

”Sherlock...”

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk John kembali mengeluarkan cairannya, sementara Sherlock mengikutinya tak lama kemudian. Terengah-engah, saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak melakukan apapun lain daripada saling melihat ke mata lawan main mereka masing-masing.

 

Sherlock pun menarik sebuah selimut, merengkuh John mendekat sehingga John bersandar pada dadanya, kemudian semakin merapatkan selimutnya seolah menjaga agar John tetap hangat. Ia tak bisa menutupi senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajahnya tersebut, membisikkan wujud kebahagiaannya dengan begitu lirih.

 

”Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku...”

 

Kembali terbuai dalam tidur malam ini, berharap kecil bahwa esok hari Sherlock masih mampu mendekap John seperti saat ini. Enam tahun tak bertemu dan lima puluh hari tak akan cukup untuk membayar impas semua waktu yang sudah hilang di antara mereka.

 

 _Well,_ setidaknya Sherlock sudah berterus-terang kali ini.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**| L |**

**Selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi.**

 

* * *

 

John terbangun keesokan paginya, merasakan bahwa kini ia berada di atas kasur yang empuk. Seprai lembut dengan wewangian bunga lavender itu tercium cukup kentara di hidungnya, membuatnya terasa lebih tenang walau sepertinya pinggangnya terasa cukup pegal dan kakinya agak kram...

 

...oh ya, ia habis melakukannya semalam.

 

Bersama dengan perompak di sebelahnya ini, yang kini masih merengkuhnya dengan begitu rapat.

 

Tidak nampak tanda-tanda Sherlock akan segera bangun. Malah, yang ada, lelaki itu terlihat begitu tenang ketika tangannya bisa merengkuh John dengan rapat. Sesekali John mencoba untuk beringsut menjauh, maksudnya melepaskan rengkuhan Sherlock di pinggangnya tersebut, namun yang ada malah membuat lelaki itu menggeram kesal dan ketakutan walau masih tertidur.

 

Sudahlah, ia menunggu saja.

 

Tidak seperti Sherlock bertampang buruk juga, sih. Jika mau diperhatikan dari dekat, tampangnya tidak sejelek citra perompaknya. Tulang pipi yang begitu tegas, rambut hitam yang agak berantakan, dan bentuk wajah yang begitu unik di saat yang bersamaan, sama sekali tak nampak kesan bahwa ia adalah seorang perompak yang beringas, ataupun jelek dan bau amis seperti yang ada di buku cerita kala ia kanak-kanak dulu—kalaupun John memang punya memori sesungguhnya akan masa kecilnya—malah, lain daripada semua itu, Sherlock begitu wangi. Berbagai parfum yang diekstrak dari beberapa jenis bunga yang tidak John ketahui namanya kerap kali tercium dari dirinya, namun juga tidak tercium terlalu kuat. Cukup untuk tidak membuat dirinya berkesan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap dan setidaknya, kalau seseorang mengajaknya berbicara lama, lawan bicaranya masih betah menghadapi dirinya. Lagipula, ini jauh di atas langit, terisolasi dari manapun, bahkan pada bau sekalipun—kecuali kau meman tak mandi berhari-hari, tentu saja.

 

Dan baru saja ia berpikir demikian, lelaki yang merangkulnya ini akhirnya terbangun juga. Mata perak itu langsung menatap jauh kepada manik cokelat-kebiruan milik John, dan sang laksamana mampu menangkap ujung bibir perompak itu terangkat sedikit, indikasi bahwa lawannya ini tersenyum. Menarik John untuk lebih dekat kepada dirinya, kemudian kembali memeluknya dengan begitu lembut, berkesan menjaga. Sherlock kembali memejamkan matanya kembali untuk sesaat, lalu mengecup kening John sekali lagi. Tangannya seolah masih tak merasa puas setelah menjamah semua tubuh John malam sebelumnya, karena kini kembali lagi, tangan itu bergerak ke sekitar punggung John. Merasakan bagaimana beberapa bekas luka yang dijahit itu sedikit menonjol, membuat dirinya merasa candu untuk menyentuh barang sesaat saja.

 

”Uhm—” John sedikit bergumam, menahan rasa geli yang terasa di punggungnya. Ada hasrat ingin tertawa karena memang sejak mendapatkan semua bekas jahitan itu, permukaan kulitnya terasa lebih sensitif daripada biasanya. ”Holmes...”

 

”Sherlock, bukan Holmes.”

 

”Holmes—” masih bersikeras untuk tak mau memanggil nama Sherlock, menatap langsung kepada sepasang lembayung perak itu. Perlahan kembali jatuh pada tatapan yang jelas tidak menyiratkan kebohongan barang sepercik pun. Ya, John tahu kalau tatapan mata manusia mampu menggambarkan kebenaran terdalam dari nuraninya, dan John tahu kalau Sherlock tidak berbohong atas semua perkataannya.

 

Sakit rasanya ketika John sadar bahwa seorang perompak bisa lebih jujur daripada dirinya.

 

Merasa tak tenang, John segera meraih kapsul yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka. Kapsul yang selalu John bawa kemana-mana setelah protes mimpi buruknya terdengar sampai ke telinga General Moriarty. Entah mengapa Moriarty sampai mau sangat peduli pada dirinya sampai akhirnya membawakan obat ini teratur kepada John, tapi akhirnya John terima saja karena kapsul-kapsul ini benar-benar ampuh untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan tak lagi mengalami mimpi buruk.

 

Sherlock menghela napasnya, merasa sia-sia untuk memaksa John memanggil dirinya dengan nama depannya. Ia pun bergerak perlahan, sebelah tangannya bertumpu di pundak John sementara satu tangannya lagi mengambil pil yang hendak diminum oleh John, menatapnya dengan lebih dalam, dan memelankan nada bicaranya. ”John, kau nampak takut.” Sherlock berucap, suaranya begitu lembut dan perlahan, berbeda daripada yang biasanya.

 

Dan tentu saja mendengarnya, John mendecak kesal. ”Jangan asal berasumsi, aku tidak ketakutan—hei, kembalikan obatku!”

 

”Kau selalu meminum obat ini ketika kau merasa tak tenang. Gestur tubuhmu terlalu jujur untuk menampakkan berbagai emosi seperti ini. Dan... obat ini juga yang selalu menghalangi pikiranmu untuk mengingat tentangmu. Alam bawah sadarmu berontak, makanya kau semakin pusing setiap kali aku bercerita, dan juga, kalau kau minum ini sekarang, akan sangat berbahaya. Jiwamu tak tenang dan jika ditenangkan paksa dengan obat ini, hasilnya tak akan bagus.” Sherlock berucap cepat kembali, semakin menatapnya dalam-dalam dan memelankan kembali suaranya. Nadanya terdengar semakin lembut. ”Jelas-jelas bohong kalau kau tidak merasa ketakutan. Ada apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Adakah semua kenyataan ini menakuti dirimu?”

 

”Holmes, tidak ada yang membuatku takut, aku hanya—”

 

.

 

_—takut, kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan terpikat dan tak bisa lepas darinya._

_._

Ah.

 

”—hanya sedang bingung apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini.”

 

”Oh...” Sherlock menghela napasnya, kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari bahunya. ”Sebenarnya, kalau kau tak setuju dan tetap berteguh untuk menangkapku, juga tak masalah. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau minta sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan dan kalau menangkapku bisa membuatmu yang sekarang puas, kenapa tidak?” Sherlock terkekeh, kemudian mengelus rambut John. ”Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Terima kasih untuk semua petualangan yang sudah kau berikan untukku, dan semua pelajaran yang tak akan bisa kudapatkan darimana pun lagi.”

 

Sakit.

 

Sakit memikirkan bahwa seorang perompak yang begitu ditakuti oleh semua orang berkata demikian—terasa begitu lemah, walau mungkin nampaknya masih begitu tegas dengan perangai gagahnya. Sakit memikirkan bahwa mereka berdua sesungguhnya tidak ada ubahnya; sama-sama jujur dan terombang-ambing terhadap semuanya, dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Yang satu tentang eksistensinya, dan satu lagi akan makna hidupnya.

 

”Sungguh, tak apa. Aku berani bersumpah akan perkataanku tadi.”

 

Sakit rasanya ketika ia mendengarkan Sherlock berkata demikian. Ada perasaan seperti jantungnya diremas-remas tanpa ampun, serasa sesak di dadanya, tidak kuasa untuk bereaksi apapun. Tidak ingin menangis, tapi tidak juga ingin merasakan suka cita. Benar kata Sherlock, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia bisa menangkap Sherlock, ia bisa tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan bekerja seperti biasa...

 

... _seharusnya semuanya biasa saja, kan? Sherlock hanya kebetulan... merampas dirinya._

 

”Sherlock.”

 

John mengambil sebuah senapan yang terletak di bawah bantal Sherlock—karena ia tahu, tak mungkin Sherlock akan terlelap tanpa berjaga-jaga. Mengacungkannya ke pelipis Sherlock, menatapnya dengan tajam. Sherlock, tentu saja merasa terkejut, tapi berhubung sekarang ia tak punya niatan untuk melawan lagi, ia hanya menaruh kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya. Berserah saja kalau setelah ini John akan menarik pelatuknya.

 

Ah, persetan dengan siapa dirinya sebelumnya, atau apapun yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**| LV |**

**”Aku tak akan pernah meminta maaf pada perompak manapun, termasuk dirimu.”**

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jim Moriarty.

 

Salah satu jendral Air Force yang paling muda sekaligus paling eksentrik. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai seorang jenius—dan ia memang jenius, ingat itu!—dan dalam catatannya, kekalahan adalah satu hal yang tak pernah tercatat. Semua yang ia miliki sekarang adalah hasil dari rentetan realisasi akal jeniusnya, berhasil meyakinkan dunia sebagai pahlawan yang dielu-elukan, dan sebagai bayarannya, ia bisa memiliki segala kekuasaan ini.

 

Lama duduk dalam takhta tinggi dan jarang kembali dalam aksi karena urusan pekerjaan lainnya membuat dirinya jenuh. Pikirannya yang tak pernah berhenti memikirkan segala ide jenius yang tak sabar untuk diwujudkan membuatnya kian hari semakin gila. Beruntung baginya adalah ketika suatu hari yang cerah, ia mendengar kisah tentang seorang remaja bernama Sherlock Holmes yang difitnah karena akal-akal cerdiknya dan kemudian diselamatkan oleh kru John Watson dari pengejaran.

 

Mereka adalah penyelamat dari pikirannya yang mulai jatuh dalam kegilaan, sungguh.

 

Sebab kalau tak ada mereka, projek _Time-Space Generator_ ini tak akan bermakna. Tak ada yang menarik dari membuat sebuah kreasi mesin kalau tidak mengaktifkannya. Tentu, semuanya berjalan dengan mulus sampai suatu hari Moriarty menyadari bahwa John Watson adalah eksistensi yang berbahaya baginya, dan projeknya yang tersayang.

 

Oh, tapi sekali-kali, ia tak akan bisa  membunuh John di waktu itu. Pertama, eksistensinya terlalu berguna, sehingga akan sayang jika lelaki satu itu harus berakhir mati. Pula, Moriarty juga tahu bahwa bukan hanya John Watson yang hendak menjatuhkannya, sebab John cukup pintar untuk tak memendam semua rencananya sendirian. Lelaki mantan kapten 221B itu sudah membagi pengetahuannya dengan seorang lainnya yang tak kalah jenius; adik dari Mycroft Holmes yang dulu begitu terkenal, sekaligus salah satu perompak yang diburu oleh banyak orang.

 

Sehingga terlintas di pikiran gilanya, bahwa mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih lagi. Bagaimana jika, ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan Holmes bersaudara itu selagi ia berusaha menahan kebocoran informasi yang ada? Sherlock pasti tak akan membeberkan ke siapapun selain daripada kakaknya, karena ia tahu bahwa Holmes muda satu itu seorang yang gemar menyimpan rahasia, tidak suka berbagi pemikirannya kepada siapapun selain daripada seorang pilihannya.

 

John Watson adalah satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki Sherlock Holmes untuk berbagi. Artinya, jika ia bisa memegang kendali atas John Watson, Sherlock Holmes akan lemah, tak akan ada bedanya dari debu tanah yang siap ia injak kapanpun yang ia mau.

 

Menarik.

 

Sungguh menarik.

 

"Bagus sekali, John. Hanya saja kau sudah benar-benar membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama dan... sampai khawatir kau tak akan kembali."

 

Kabar baik baginya, semua berjalan sama seperti kemauannya sejak awal. Hanya John Watson yang mampu mengimbangi Sherlock Holmes, dan satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Sherlock luluh. Ditambah dengan kemampuan cuci otaknya yang memanfaatkan kondisi John yang ia buat amnesia waktu itu, membuat sang mantan perompak menjadi anjing Air Force yang paling loyal. Tak gentar, apalagi goyah atas kecaman apapun, termasuk ketika menghadapi dan berjalan ke ruangannya sambil mengacungkan laras pistol itu di pelipis kawan lamanya sekalipun.

 

"Dan seperti yang kalian minta, aku sudah membawa 221B, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Tidak ada kru baik dari pihakku maupun dari dia, dan aku tak akan bertanggung jawab akan kru yang telah kutangkap untuk kalian. Kukira tidak ada keterangan waktu yang dicantumkan di misi, jadi seharusnya selama aku bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan baik, itu sudah cukup." John mendecak, terus memaksa Sherlock untuk tunduk di hadapan Moriarty yang kini nampak tersenyum lebar. "Ada lagi?"

 

"Santai saja, John. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan wujud kekhawatiran kami karena kau menghilang selama lima puluh tiga hari tanpa komunikasi." Jim Moriarty tersenyum, senang karena semuanya berjalan sangat sempurna walau selama 53 hari belakangan ini cukup membuatnya was-was. "Dan rapi, John. Seperti biasanya, jadi kuucapkan bravo untukmu."

 

Masih ada rasa tak suka berhadapan dengan para general ini, apalagi dengan Moriarty yang paling membuatnya jengah entah kenapa. Apakah karena gayanya yang terlalu eksentrik bagi mata Joohn? Atau mungkin hal lain lagi yang membuatnya... tak suka saja. Ada rasa seperti ingin melawan, dan dengki yang sangat membara amarahnya setiap kali John terpaksa bertekuk lutut di hadapan Moriarty.

 

”Suatu kehormatan bagiku, General.” John berucap, sedikit menunduk. Akhirnya hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat semua amarahnya.

 

Dulu ia tak tahu apa alasannya mengapa ia selalu merasa ingin marah setiap kali melihat Moriarty. Tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasa ingin berontak tanpa alasan spesifik yang bisa diterjemahkan otaknya. Tapi jika mendengar cerita Sherlock—dan kalaupun Sherlock menceritakan semua kebenarannya—mungkin John bisa mulai mengetahui beberapa alasan tentang dirinya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan sendiri selama ini.

 

Dengan konsekuensi, John sudah tak bisa lagi percaya kepada siapapun, baik Sherlock ataupun Air Force.

 

Matanya kembali melihat lagi ke arah Moriarty, yang kini mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian menepuk pundaknya. ”Kau boleh pergi, John. Terima kasih banyak atas kerjamu yang sangat bagus, dan kau akan kuberikan izin untuk beristirahat. Akan kukirimkan hadiah atas keberhasilanmu nanti lagi.” Moriarty segera menginstruksikan John untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak seperti John punya banyak pilihan selain menurut perkataan Moriarty, bagaimanapun selama John masih terkekang di institusi ini, ia harus tetap tunduk kepada Moriarty, sebenci apapun alam bawah sadarnya benci kepada lelaki itu.

 

53 hari ini sudah banyak mengubah pandangan hidupnya.

 

Ketika Moriarty sudah memastikan bahwa John telah pergi dari ruangan tersebut, ia menyunggingkan seringainya. Nampak begitu kejam, menunjukkan intensi tidak baiknya dengan sangat kentara. ”William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” dengan penuh penekanan, kata demi kata itu diucapkan dari bibir Moriarty. ”Kau tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku mencarimu, dan akhirnya kau berada di hadapanku lagi setelah sekian lama!”

 

Sherlock hanya terdiam. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa Moriarty, seorang yang dulu sepantaran dengan dirinya, jenius nomor dua di kalangan keluarga bangsawan yang selalu dianggap sebagai saingan dari Sherlock. Kecerdasannya tak pernah bisa digambarkan secara pasti, sama seperti Sherlock, lengkap dengan hati licik yang selalu menyimpan rasa untuk tak pernah kalah dan pola pikir untuk menyingkirkan siapa saja demi menjadi yang terutama. Pribadi busuk yang dulu juga, ikut berperan dalam mencemari nama baik Sherlock hingga ia harus menjadi buronan.

 

Dan kini, Sherlock merasa kalau Moriarty mungkin sudah cukup puas untuk menangkapnya, melihat lawannya dulu jatuh bertekuk lutut. Siapa yang tidak puas untuk tidak melihat seorang yang dibenci akhirnya bertekuk lutut di hadapan diri kita? Ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat melihat bahwa seseorang yang begitu kita simpan akan rasa dendam ini terduduk dan bersujud rendah di depan kita, pengakuan kehormatan, humiliasi mental.

 

”Sudahlah, Sherlock. Kau kalah kali ini.” Jim Moriarty tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. ”Semakin menarik karena kau jatuh di tangan seorang yang begitu kau kasihi dan kau percaya!”

 

Sherlock mendecak kesal, kali ini mendesis sembari berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Hendak ingin membunuh langsung orang di hadapannya ini. Coba saja kalau sekarang tangan dan kakinya sedang tak dikekang, mungkin kepala Jim Moriarty sudah tak ada lagi di badannya dan ia tak harus berada dalam posisi rendah seperti ini, jatuh di tangan Air Force.

 

”...seharusnya tidak seperti ini.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

John kembali memasuki kamarnya, dengan wajahnya nampak memucat.

 

Menghela napasnya, duduk di atas ranjangnya. Jendela berkusen kayu itu terbuka, dan sesekali John bisa menangkap dari ekor matanya akan korden putih itu berkibar ke dekat wajahnya. Semilir angin beserta suara lembut akan gelombang lautan yang perlahan bergelung dari kejauhan sana membuatnya terasa begitu tenang.

 

Seharusnya.

 

Tapi yang John tahu, bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menghentikan segalanya. Hari yang cerah untuk berlibur dan beristirahat, bersantai, menikmati pemandangan dan segala hal tentang liburan yang biasanya selalu ia nantikan. Semua itu akan ia rasakan dan nikmati sebisa mungkin, kalau memang hari ini adalah liburan yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan setelah pekerjaannya.

 

Namun setelah semuanya itu, ia tak bisa lagi mengambil kenikmatan dari liburan.

 

”Terima kasih, Sherlock.”

 

Genggaman pada botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna oranye itu semakin kuat, memejamkan matanya sembari meminum isinya. Berpikir akan betapa cerahnya hari ini, dan semua hal yang menyenangkan bisa terjadi di setiap menit, bahkan detik yang berlalu.

 

Termasuk mengakhiri hidupnya, seperti sekarang.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ah, kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

 

”Tersangka William Sherlock Scott Holmes memasuki tempat eksekusi.”

 

Entah sudah berapa lama, ia tidak kembali merasakan suasana pantai seperti ini, jauh dalam kesunyian laut Karibia. Merasakan bagaimana suasana pantai yang sudah lama ia rindukan, tempat dimana menjadi salah satu kenangan terbaiknya antara dirinya dan John. Tentang bagaimana wangi laut yang terasa amis, atau kaki telanjangnya yang merasakan rasa lembut hangat dari hamparan pasir putih ini. Bahkan sampai di umur ketiga puluhnya, umur yang cukup panjang untuk mengunjugi tempat ini berulang kali, Sherlock tak pernah jenuh akan pemandangan yang seolah membuat napasnya selalu tercekat setiap kali semua kilau biru bercampur putih itu jatuh di mata keperakannya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah laut luas yang berada di hadapannya, air laut yang begitu jernih, nampak terlihat sampai ke dasar pantai sampai beberapa kilometer ke depan.

 

Indah.

 

Ia akan dihukum mati dengan ditenggelamkan. Merasakan bagaimana rantai yang terikat pada bola besi itu kini diikatkan ke kedua kakinya, supaya pasti bahwa nanti ia tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke permukaan dan biarkan dirinya mati dibunuh lautan. Biar lautan yang nanti akan menanggung dosa manusia yang telah mendorongnya jatuh sampai tak bisa kembali lagi. Mungkin ini semua akhirnya berakhir menyedihkan, bertahun-tahun berjuang kabur dari cengkraman institusi terjahanam itu, seolah sia-sia saja sekarang.

 

Dan ia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh _headquarter_ Air Force.

 

Sudahlah.

 

Sherlock memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana semilir angin itu terpapar di wajahnya dengan lembut, seperti mengusap kedua pipinya. Akan bagaimana bibirnya yang tak pernah melayangkan senyum manis itu kemudian terangkat, matanya menatap jauh pada pemandangan lautan yang sekali lagi, tak pernah membuatnya jenuh.

 

Ini akan menjadi waktu terakhirnya, dan biarlah bibirnya mengucapkan salam terakhir kepada kasihnya.

 

"Selamat tinggal, John Watson."

 

_Klik._

 

.

 

.

                                                                                                                                                 

 

”Larilah.”

 

.

 

.

 

** End...? **

* * *

 

_Sudah?_

_Mungkin. Tak mungkin juga._

_"Tidak seharusnya semuanya berakhir seperti ini!"_

  
_Kau benar, Sherlock. Seharusnya semuanya tidak berakhir seperti ini._  

**Author's Note:**

> Who said that this is the end of the story?


End file.
